The Secret Language of Flowers
by lieutenant-taijiya
Summary: A collection of "day in the life" moments of everyone's favorite pink hoari wearing Captain an his wonderful Nanao-chan. With each chapter we learn the meaning of a flower. ShunsuiXNanao. Chapter 7 is up! ;
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This will be my first chaptered fic. This is a collection of day-in-the-life moments of my favorite Captain and Vice-Captain. As the name states we will find out the Secret Language of Flowers. It is my attempt to increase the amount of fics written about my favorite pairing in Bleach. Shunsui Kyouraku and Nanao Ise (Nanao-Chan). Just trying to do my part. I am, however, usually a reader and not a writer. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I only play with them.

The Language of Flowers

Chapter 1: Camomiles

Newly appointed Vice-Captain Nanao Ise was walking down a street in Soul Society, carrying her file folder which included her new Transfer Orders and her Promotion Notice. She was told by one of her fellow Vice-Captains that she would need to present it to her Captain.

Her new Captain was none other than Captain of Squad Eight Kyouraku Shunsui. He was one of the oldest and strongest Captains in all of Soul Society. Having been taught by the Head Captain himself. She had expected him to be fearsome and awe-inspiring, but had been told by a very nice Vice-Captain, Kaien Shiba that he was laid back and easy to work with.

Nanao sincerely hoped that he was a likable person. She had worked very hard to get to the position of Vice-Captain of an entire squad and wanted to have a good relationship with her captain. She wanted them to be able to work together well in the office as well as on missions.

Having reached her destination of the Squad Eight Head Building and Offices, she stopped to catch her breath and calm her nerves. She hadn't been this nervous since her best friend Rangiku Matsumoto had dared her to kiss one of her other classmates in the courtyard of the Academy of all places. Nanao reached up to check that she had no hair out of place for what was probably the tenth time. Squaring her shoulders for the task that must be accomplished, she took a deep breath and headed to the Captain's Office.

She came to a stop at the door to the office. After admiring the large number eight that adorned it she knocked softly. Nanao waited for a few seconds, but heard no reply. So she knocked again a little louder, but their was still no reply. Wondering what could keep her new Captain from answering the door, she had a short debate with herself on whether she should just go in anyway. She was the new Vice-Captain of this squad and she couldn't just stand out in the hallway looking silly.

Having decided on her course of action she slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Their was no one inside the office. She opened the door wider and moved inside the room. Maybe her Captain was out attending to other business, and had forgotten that she would be arriving today. Deciding that she would just have to wait for her Captain's return she walked toward the desk and noticed that their was not any chairs sitting in front of it. She thought that this was a little odd, but continued her perusal of the space.

There was a large solid wood cabinet standing against the wall to her right. It was sitting between several filing cabinets, but dwarfed them in comparison. Bookshelves filled with all kinds of books adorned the adjacent wall. But it was the last wall that held her attention. It was facing the small division courtyard. Through the large windows she could see a beautiful garden. It had awe-inspiring Cherry Trees and other flowers she couldn't name. Their was also a small pond in one corner. Nanao could just barely see one large golden Koi Fish.

When Nanao turned back to the office she noticed from her new position that there were large stacks of paper all along the wall behind the desk. Not sure what to make of this, she went to investigate.

It appeared that it was paperwork that had been neglected for what looked like the last four months. With a shake of her head Nanao once again looked back to the empty desk. Spying something that she hadn't noticed before lying on the desk was a small slip of paper. I was placed with one edge under what looked like a small sake bottle. Inside the bottle was two single Camomiles. They were beautiful in their simplicity. Their delicate white petals swaying gently in the breeze from the open window.

With a small smile Nanao looked back at the note. It was from her missing Captain. It read:

Nanao-chan. Congratulations on your promotion to Vice-Captain. Feel free to start where ever you like. I will see you in the office after noon.

P.S. I hope you like the flowers.

Nanao dropped into the vacant Captain's Chair and just shook her head in bewilderment. "Start wherever I like. I have no Idea where to start," Nanao thought to herself. She glanced behind herself and was reminded of all the paperwork that had yet to be done. I guess that that is where I should start. Sighing in resignation to her task she picked up half a stack and brought it back to the desk. After finding a brush and ink in the first drawer on her left she set about her first task as Vice-Captain.

Having filled out a total of two forms Nanao came to the conclusions that she needed some instructions on the proper way to fill out these forms. They were very confusing. She also needed to find out just where all these forms needed to be sent after their completion. Deciding the most likely place to find the information that she sought was the Soul Society Library. Surely she would be able to find some help in it's massive collection. With this thought firmly in mind she set off for the library.

Once Nanao got to the library, she headed toward one of the many desks manned by library technicians. Someone would surely be able to help her find the knowledge she sorely needed. She enlisted the help of a technician she knew very well. Keiko-sempai after hearing the desperation in her voice, led her to the section that housed the knowledge she needed.

After an hour of searching through many books on the regulations of Interoffice Paperwork she chose three volumes to take back to the office. It looked like they would be able to clear up her confusion. She took them back to the desk to check them out. Waiting for the shinigami in front of her to finish she gazed around at all of the books on the desk waiting to be checked in and placed on their proper shelves. One of those books caught her eye and she moved to get a closer look.

It was one of the smaller volumes, and on it's cover was a collection of beautiful flowers. It was titled The Secret Language of flowers. This caused her to think of the two Camomiles her new Captain had left for her back in the office. Nanao concluded that Captain Kyouraku might like flowers and that this might be a good topic of conversation she picked up the small tome and added it to her new collection.

After checking out her books Nanao went back to her new office and sat back down at the desk. She placed the small book about flowers in the top drawer and proceeded to open the largest. After reading the Chapter on form completion, she set about continuing with the paperwork.

Shunsui was standing at the door to the office. Since his new Vice-Captain had left it open he had a great view of her bent low over the desk. She was diligently attempting to complete some of the paperwork that had piled up after his last Vice-Captain had left. She was so caught up in it that she hadn't even noticed his arrival. He just stood there and watched her for a few minutes before clearing his throat to announce his presence. She was so deep in concentration that she jumped when she heard the sound and looked up. He saw her eyes widen in surprise when she saw him.

When Nanao looked up she saw a man standing in the doorway leaning against the frame. He was wearing a bright pink hoari that had flowers embroidered on it over his black uniform. He was also carrying a straw hat. Wondering what this man could possibly want with her, she asked, "May I help you?"

To her utter surprise he replied, "I should hope so. You are my new Vice-Captain after all."

Barely managing to preserve some of her dignity after those words sank in, she quickly stood up and bowed to her new Captain, "Sir. I deeply apologize for my lack of respect it was not intended."

Shunsui took in her position and her words with a sigh, "Nanao-chan it is quite alright. After all my beautiful haori covers my Captain's Coat and I understand that you are new. Please continue what you were doing. I'm just going to take a short nap."

Nanao was not sure why her Captain would address her in the familiar or take a nap when he just got into the office, but she didn't wish to offend him further so she sat back down and continued with her paperwork.

It was about six o'clock when Shunsui finally realized that he was going to have to tell his new Vice-Captain that her first day was over and that she could go home. She had taken only three short breaks since he had came in, and those were just to go and get a cup of tea. If she continued to work these long hours he was afraid that she wouldn't last very long and he would get into trouble again.

When her Captain told her that she was free to leave Nanao hesitated while looking at the enormity of paperwork still stacked along the walls. She had been able to make a dent in it though. She finally agreed and collected her book and headed toward the door.

Shunsui stopped her halfway there though and thrust the flowers he had gotten her into her hands, and stated, "These are yours."

She quietly replied, "Thank You, Sir," and headed for her new quarters in Squad Eight.

She entered her new quarters and promptly put on a pot of tea. Her first day had not been nearly as bad as she had feared, except for that one small misunderstanding. She smiled as she gazed at the Camomiles Captain Kyouraku had given her, replaying the events of the day in her mind. When her tea was ready she took her cup, her flower, and the small book over to her favorite overstuffed chair and sat down to learn the secret language of flowers.

Since she had just received some Camomiles she decided to see if they had a secret meaning. The book was arranged in alphabetical order so she had no trouble finding them.

A small smile played over her lips as she read the meaning behind her flowers. Initiative and Ingenuity. She just sat and thought of her New Captain and his flowers for a few minutes and wondered if he new what they stood for. She thought of the wisdom in his chocolate eyes and she was sure that he knew exactly what they meant.

She couldn't help but thing that she just might have to have some initiative and ingenuity in her new position as his Vice-Captain.

With that smile firmly in place Nanao picked up the small book and her flowers and moved to her desk. She retrieved her new journal from the top drawer and opened it. It was a gift from her best friend Rangiku Matsumoto. Rangiku had given it to her for her promotion, and she knew just what to write in it. She opened it to the first page and wrote the date at the top. Under it she wrote Initiative and Ingenuity. She then plucked one of the blooms off her flower and placed it at the bottom of the page. When she was done she closed the journal pressing the bloom flat so that it would be preserved.

After returning the journal to it's proper place she went to get ready for bed thinking, "I think I like The Secret Language of Flowers."

Little did she know that that was the beginning of a long and loved tradition.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if this was boring but it is the beginning of the tradition. Please read and rate. Please let me know if I should continue to add chapters. Feedback is appreciated.

The meanings of the flowers were found at . They have a great list. You can go check it out.


	2. Chapter 2: Camellias

Author's Note: Like I said in the previous chapter this is my first chapter fic. I usually stick to one-shots due to my short attention span. However, when I had this idea it just didn't seem like a one-shot would do it justice. I had been trying to write an Ukitake/Unohana pairing when the light bulb went off. It appears that my muse is very fickle indeed. I ended up doing a lot of research for this chapter because as far as I have seen we don't have any idea what Nanao's Zanpakuto is, looks like, or does. My apologies if characters seem ocd…. I mean ooc. Research on the meanings of the flowers was found at www(dot)florist(dot)com. Extra special thanks to Hitsu-taichou, my bestest friend ever, on the collaboration of the original kido spells. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's characters. I just play with them.

Chapter: Camellias and Hyacinth

Nanao was sitting at what she had come to call her desk in the Captain's Office of Squad Eight. She had just arrived promptly at Eight o'clock, and had already made her morning tea. She was contemplating her new position as Vice-Captain. With a small smile she thought of her Captain.

"Captain Kyouraku wasn't at all what I thought he would be. Come to think of it, he isn't like any of the other Captains either." She remembered worrying about her new position and the new Captain that came with it. "I expected him to be confident, but in a stately way. I also expected him to be dedicated to his Squad, and have the wisdom, and manners one would expect a pupil of head Captain Yamamoto to have." Her expectations were laughable really, when compared to the Captain Kyouraku she had come to know. He was confident, but in a very self assured kind of way. He was dedicated to the well being of his squad members, but not so much to the interdivisional paperwork and politics. On an exceedingly rare occasion when he was being serious she could see the wisdom in his chocolate brown eyes. Manners however were another matter entirely. He treated everyone equally no matter their rank or social status. He also had the tendency to address everyone in the familiar. He constantly addressed her as Nanao-chan and took naps in the middle of the office floor in the middle of the day. It was very unprofessional of him. But he wouldn't let her work to hard either. He would make sure she left no later than five o'clock in the evening after that first day.

Their personalities were completely at odds, but it seems that they worked well together. Other than a couple of incidents. Everything had been working great. Nanao hadn't been able to train very much since her transfer. She had had to wade through all of the overdue paperwork, and make all the new training schedules. Not to mention rearrange the workspace to be more efficient. She was happy to note that after six weeks in her new position she had finished all of the old paperwork and starting yesterday she had only had to do the paper work for that day.

It seemed that Squad One sends out all of the paper work for the following day at the end of the work day so it was ready for her when she came into the office. Today was no different. It had been sitting on her desk when she came in this morning. However she could afford to begin her morning leisurely since she only had a days paperwork to do and it was a possible task.

Not wanting to get behind again, she ended her musings and collected her brush and ink to get started. She worked in comfortable silence until she was halted at ten o'clock by none other than Captain Kyouraku himself. This was a surprise, since she had grown accustomed to not seeing him until after noon.

Captain Shunsui Kyouraku was in good spirits today even though his sleep had been interrupted. It appeared that their was a high concentration of hollows converging on a small town in the living world, and since it was Squad Eight's turn at General Missions, he would get to see his Nanao-chan fight for the first time. He knew that she was a master at Kido and carried a Zanpakuto, but due to the large paperwork load that she had had to contend with and the fact that she had scheduled her own training sessions in the mornings, he had not gotten to see her spar or train. He had never even seen her Zanpakuto. He was looking forward to seeing exactly what his Nanao-chan could do. Shunsui walked into the office with his carefree smile plastered across his face.

Nanao looked up in surprise at him being in the office early. Well early for him anyway. He was also carrying his Zanpakuto. This was highly unusual as she had not seen them with him before. But after seeing the look on his face she new that she was probably not going to like the news he brought.

Recovering from her shock she said, "Good morning, Captain Kyouraku."

With his smile still firmly in place he replied, "Good morning, Nanao-chan."

Still wondering what her Captain was doing there at this hour of the day she asked, "Captain, is everything O.K? You are early today."

Wanting to see how his Nanao-chan would react he stated, " I have some wonderful news. We are going on our first mission as Captain and Vice-Captain today."

"Sir?"

"I received orders from Squad One. Their is a high concentration of Hollows around a small town in the living world. It is our turn to take care of the problem," he informed her.

"Yes sir. I am ready when you are."

As they headed to the Western Gate, Shunsui couldn't help wondering what her Zanpakuto was, considering she obviously had it concealed on her person, since she didn't have to go get it. He also couldn't wait to see the fiery passion that was held fastidiously under the cover of her stringent discipline. He had only been able to glimpse it a couple of times in her beautiful lavender eyes. Shunsui knew that she tried to conceal it under her glasses.

As they made their way Nanao's mind was reeling. This was her first mission as a Vice-Captain. Her Captain had never seen her in battle or training. She was hoping that she would be able to get away with not using her Zanpakuto.

The last thing that she needed was her captain finding out what form it took and making fun of her for it. Nor had she seen him in training or battle. She had however heard some stories. Captain Kyouraku and his friend Captain Ukitake, whom she had seen quiet a few times since her transfer, were legends at The Academy. Their strength was rumored to be incredible and second only to Head Captain Yamamoto. While she was a master at long range Kido, and adept at using her Zanpakuto, she couldn't help but hope that she wouldn't make a fool of her self in front of her Captain.

When they reached the gate that would take them into the living world. There were two members of Squad Twelve, whom she didn't know, standing at the open gate waiting for them. Nanao noticed that it was the first time that she hadn't had to wait for the gate to be opened. They must have been warned that Captain Kyouraku was coming on this mission. With well wishes from the Squad 12 members they were on their way.

When they stepped out of the gate Nanao could sense it immediately. Their was a massive malevolent reiatsu coming from just in front of them. It appeared that their was a huge collection of hollows surrounding the town and one building in particular. Nanao couldn't help but wonder just what had drawn them here.

She heard Captain Kyouraku say, "Yare, Yare, Nanao-chan. We better get ready," and with that she saw him draw both his swords.

Nanao couldn't help but watch with her mouth hanging open, as she saw a sight that most shinigami would give an appendage to see. Captain Kyouraku transforming his blades.

"Flower wind rage and flower god roar! Heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer! Katen Kyoukotsu. "

Nanao couldn't help but look on as his twin blades manifested. Each was longer than his arm and curved. It looked as if they had a very sharp and wicked edge. It made Nanao hope even more that she wouldn't have to transform her Zanpakuto. Next to his, hers was positively miniscule, but it fit her like no other Zanpakuto could. It was a hope that was quickly dwindling as she saw more and more hollows appear.

Before Shunsui directed them in the direction of that horrible reiatsu he asked, "Nanao-chan, Aren't you going to draw your Zanpakuto?"

He was surprised to hear her reply, "No sir, I will begin this battle with Kido."

Not wishing to question her further he just nodded and decided that he would have to keep an eye on her. With that last thought they headed into battle. Captain Kyouraku with his dual blades flashing in the sun, and Vice-Captain Nanao Ise with a glowing ball of golden reiatsu held in each hand.

As they approached a large group, the hollows noticed their reiatsu and turned to see the intruders. The glistening blades of Katen Kyoukotsu was the last thing many of them ever got to see.

Shunsui burst into their ranks with his blades swinging mercilessly. Nanao knew that these hollows were going to regret their decision to come here today. But as she watched two hollows disintegrate before her eyes she reconsidered her thought. After all, they were not going to have enough time for regrets. Having spent enough time watching Nanao joined her Captain in the fight. Tossing both balls of reiatsu she had prepared, she watched as one reached it's target and the hollow disintegrated into ash. The hollow she had missed was coming for her though. She quickly shouted Red Flame Cannon, jumped into the air and threw the red energy ball effectively taking out the hollow. Nanao lost sight of her Captain when another group of hollows converged on their location, probably to see what was causing the commotion. Come to think of it they probably felt Captain Kyouraku's massive reiatsu. Since she felt it to she knew he was o.k., and she had her hands full at the moment with the new group.

Nanao yelled Red Flame Cannon once again and shot the red energy ball at the hollow closest to her. She didn't have time to notice the ash floating in the air, because the next two were closing in fast. Realizing that Red Flame Cannon just wasn't going to be enough, Nanao yelled, "Six Bars of Light," and directed it at one of the oncoming hollow. As that one was bound by the golden rods, she quickly aimed and fired Pale Fire Crash. Not wanting to waste time she hurriedly moved onto the bound hollow and disintegrated it with the same blue ball of energy.

Facing the last three hollows in that particular group, she yelled, "Binding Chains of Fate," and seeing the chains raise up out of the ground to wrap themselves around one of the approaching hollows she quickly dispatched the other two with the glowing lightning bolts of "White Lightning." Moving Back to the first hollow that she had bound. She proceeded to shout, "Black Blades of Heaven."

Shunsui couldn't believe the sight of Nanao-chan in battle. All of the passion that she hid behind her ever efficient and fastidious nature came out in the heat of battle. Her mastery of Kido was apparent. He watched as the black blades composed primarily of her fierce reiatsu tore the hollow apart. She was absolutely beautiful, and absolutely merciless. She was graceful as she crouched low and glided over her enemies, leaving nothing but the bright light of her kido and the disintegrating hollows in her wake.

Seeing that there was a lull in the battle, Kyouraku flash stepped over to his Vice-Captain. As he reached her she noticed that he didn't look any the worse for wear. She couldn't say the same for herself. She was dusty from all of the explosions her kido blasts and caused, not to mention the fact that her hair was starting to fall from it's clip.

Hearing an ear piercing howl they both looked up. Even though they had defeated at least half of the original mass of hollows, it appeared that there was even more than their was to begin with.

"Sir. We don't appear to be making a substantial difference here. They just keep coming. Why are they even here?" Nanao asked.

"You probably can't feel it due to all this immense malevolent reiatsu, but there is someone in that building over there that has a high concentration of reiatsu. They must not know it either. There aren't any standing orders for shinigami to be in this area, and it feels like a pure reiatsu."

Nanao nodded at this information. Now that she was looking for it she could actually feel the reiatsu that he was speaking of. Coming up with a plan, she said, "Sir, if I put up a reiatsu blocking barrier over that building then no more hollows would be drawn here. We could then take care of the remaining hollows."

This sounded like a very feasible plan so Shunsui agreed, "Why Nanao-chan, that is a great idea. You do that and I will watch your back."

They charged toward the building in question. Shunsui falling behind his Vice-Captain as her flash step was slower than his own. They plowed through the hollows until they reached their destination. Nanao stepped up to the building and let the glowing ball of red reiatsu she held dissipate when she saw her Captain take his place at her back.

Nanao began the chant that would bring up the barrier and felt her fiery reiatsu begin to flow out of her to form the barrier. Halfway through the chant she felt a harsh stinging sensation at the back of her shoulder, just above her shoulder blade. Not breaking the chant she glanced over her shoulder to see that while her Captain had been distracted by four massive hollows a smaller one had snuck up on her left side and attacked her with it's barbed tail.

Her Captain had noticed to, and Nanao hoped that she never saw the look of pure fury that was captured on his face again. He rushed to her side and dispatched the offending hollow with an attack of gale force winds. Having never stopped her chant she continued on until she felt the barrier stabilize. She completed the last verse of the chant and felt the completed barrier. It was a wonderful feeling.

With the barrier firmly in place she turned around to once again assist her Captain, however when she saw the force that they were up against she knew that Kido alone would not be enough., because she had used most of her reiatsu creating the barrier. She would have to draw her Zanpakuto and deal with the consequences later.

Out of the corner of his eye Shunsui saw his Vice-Captain draw a Harisen out of her uniform. Wondering what she could possibly hope to accomplish with a paper fan. He gave her his full attention when he saw her flutter the fan. When he heard her say, "Take to the air, Toga," understanding finally dawned. This was her Zanpakuto. In its benign form it was a paper fan. He couldn't wait to see what it became. What he saw fit her perfectly. Her Zanpakuto was a Tessen, or war fan. It was about ten inches tall and a foot wide when fanned out. The side he could see was covered with a beautiful scene. It depicted a lush bamboo field and in the center was a large golden tiger. It was focused solely on the hunt. It was sleek and commanding in it's fiery strength.

There, He just got a glimpse of the other side as she directed an attack at a hollow just to the right of himself. It depicted a white crane gliding serenely over what looked to be the same bamboo field. It's beauty and grace showing in the movement. She didn't have dual blades like Ukitake or himself. But he couldn't help but admire how her Zanpakuto encompassed all aspects of her personality. However, the beauty of the depicted scenes didn't detract from the blade itself. The edge of the steel blade looked positively lethal. This was confirmed when she attacked an oncoming hollow. It's mask was shattered when she waved her Tessen and indigo blades of energy flew from the sharp edge of steel.

As Nanao turned to face two more hollows she used prism burst to blind her opponents with a bright rainbow colored light. This was very effective since they were distracted by their temporary blindness and didn't even see her Zanpakuto, Tora, coming. They never got to see the blade that destroyed them. Before Nanao set foot back on the ground they were nothing more than dissipating ash.

Shunsui had to look away for a moment to dispatch a rather annoying hollow, but managed to look back just in time to see his Vice-Captain use a very unusual Kido.

"That's it. Enough is enough." Nanao thought as she looked at the five hollows that were converging on her. Her reiatsu was already depleted from creating the barrier and maintaining her Zanpakuto. She had to end this or she wouldn't have enough left. Her Captain had dispatched most of the hollows when she was creating the barrier, and now that their wasn't anymore congregating their was about twelve left. Nanao had had enough. She was ready to head home, wrap her aching shoulder, and take a much needed bath. Mustering her remaining reiatsu she called up one last Kido spell, "Plant Manipulation." Before her eyes vines flew out of the ground and around the five hollows on her side of the battle field. The plants were attracted by the hollow's malevolent reiatsu. Once the plants had the hollows in their leafy grip she proceeded to leap from one bound hollow to the next destroying each hollow's mask and as she gracefully flipped off the last one and landed in a crouch, she watched all five hollows disintegrate into ash.

Shunsui didn't want to look away from the lovely view his Vice-Captain provided, but didn't want to be here any more than he had to. He quickly dispatched his opponents with gale force winds interspersed with beautiful but deadly flowers.

Their mission accomplished he flash stepped over to Nanao. "Nanao-chan, Is your shoulder all right," he asked. It was the first time she had ever heard him be serious.

Nanao was ready to rebuke him for speaking to her in the familiar, but after seeing the concern on his face she just couldn't, but instead replied, "Yes sir, It is just a small flesh wound."

"Never the less. Let's get you to Squad four so Retsu-chan can fix you up."

Since she didn't feel like arguing she just nodded her head and replied, "What are we going to do about that other reiatsu, Captain?"

"I will send someone from Squad Two to put a barrier around the entire town so this will not happen again. They will probably want to investigate it anyway. Squad One will also need to station a shinigami here just in case the person carrying that reiatsu leaves the barrier."

Agreeing with the efficiency of this plan, and wanting her hot bath more than ever she nodded once again and together they headed back toward the gate.

Once they were back inside the Soul Society she tried once again to get her Captain to let her go home instead of Squad Four. The injury wasn't bad at all. He just wasn't hearing any of it. So they made their way to Squad Four, and once she was inside and in the capable hands of Vice-Captain Isane Kotetsu he left her to speak with Squads one and two.

Isane wrapped her shoulder and used a very simple healing Kido. While probably not necessary it did make her feel better. After informing her that it would be a little stiff for a couple of days Isane released her to go home and get some rest.

Nanao made her way to her new apartment in Squad Eight while wistfully anticipating the nice warm bath that waited inside. Once she got to the door however she noticed something sitting in front of the door way. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was a bouquet of flowers there were pink Camellias and two stalks of another purple flower she couldn't name, but she did have a pretty good idea about who they were from. The bouquet of flowers was stuffed into what looked suspiciously like a sake bottle with small pink blossoms painted on it. With a small smile she picked them up and entered her apartment. She still had an appointment with the bath.

After lounging in the tub until the water was barely warm, Nanao got out and, rewrapped her shoulder just like Isane had showed her. She dresses in a simple soft blue yukata and went to make tea. Having placed the teapot on to boil, she moved to the desk to get a better look at her flowers. They were beautiful. The Camellia's were a soft pink color, and their blossoms were overflowing with petals. Not sure of the name of the purple flowers, but secure in the knowledge that they were also beautiful. Each of the two stalks had dozens of tiny purple blossoms. They also smelled beautiful.

Thinking about the first flowers her Captain had given her, Nanao remembered that she still had that little book called "The Secret Language of Flowers." With an idea firmly in mind she took out the small tome. Knowing the name of the Camellias, she started there. When she discovered that the meaning of those beautiful pink flowers she couldn't help but feel proud as a smile slipped over her face. Excellence and Steadfastness was what they stood for. Nanao couldn't help but be happy that her Captain thought she was excellent and after their first mission even.

Not knowing the name of the large purple flower. Nanao had to leaf through the book until she saw a picture. It was a Hyacinth, and since it was a purple one, it meant " I am sorry. Please forgive me." This caused her to hesitate. What could he be sorry for. Thinking back she remembered his fury at her being harmed, and the concern he had shown later when insisting she go to Squad Four to have it looked at. The smile that was on her face didn't dissolve but it did morph into a small sad smile.

She had been in Squad Eight for six weeks today, and had learned something new about her captain every day. Today she had learned his fierceness in battle, and his capacity for compassion. Realizing that she didn't want to forget a minute of it, she opened up her new journal, and saw the Camomile blossom on the first page. She put some ink on her brush, and turned to the next page. She wrote the date in the top left hand corner, and at the top of the page she wrote Excellence and Steadfastness. She proceeded to pluck the blossom off one of the Camellias and place it on the bottom of the page. She moved on to the next page and did the same with the hyacinth, but with more sadness.

She closed the journal and put it away with the ink and brush. She left the small book about flowers and the secrets they hold out on the desk. It was due back to the library in a few days. It looked like she would just have to get her own copy considering the affinity Squad Eight had with flowers. Their Captain certainly loved them.

Across Soul Society in the Squad Thirteen Captain's Office sat Captains Juushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyouraku. They were both nursing cups of their beverage of choice. Shunsui's of course held sake while his long time friend had chosen a cup of steaming tea.

"How is Ise-san doing?" the white haired captain inquired.

"My Nanao-chan had already left Squad Four when I went to check on her but Isane-chan told me that it was nothing to worry about."

Seeing a glimmer of fire flash through his friend's eyes, the likes of which he hadn't seen since their academy days, Ukitake arched one eyebrow and replied, " Your Nanao-chan. When did she become yours?"

With a smirk Shunsui answered, "Today."

"Do you think that's wise? Ise-san is very partial to the rules and protocols?"

Shunsui's smile broadened into an even bigger smile as he replied, "Oh yes. She is definitely mine."

With a private smile Ukitake couldn't help thinking of the woman in question. His friend had quite possibly met his match.

Author's Note: This chapter ended up longer than I had anticipated, shortening it just wouldn't do it justice. So there it was. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Let me know if I should continue. Feedback is appreciated.

Special Thanks to the following people for reviewing Chapter 1: Camomiles:

WinterVines

Breezybiatch

Darkangel1910

Hitsu-taichou

Akirk85029

Kitsune Moonstar

Thanks so much. Your review's are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: Eglantine and Irises

_Author's Note: I tried to write this chapter several times but it just wouldn't come. I kept getting the idea for an Unohana/Ukitake fic. So I wrote it. It turned out o.k. But I was really hoping that once I wrote it this chapter would come to me. For some reason it appears that my muses like to play games. This chapter is really just fluff in disguise. I hope you enjoy it. The research for the meanings of the flowers for this chapter was found at www(dot)florist(dot)com._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's wonderful characters. I just like to play with them._

* * *

Chapter Three: Eglantine and Irises

Nanao was out of her element. She was at a florist shop in the west side of Soul Society. Today was the one year anniversary of her promotion to Vice-Captain. She had wondered yesterday if her flamboyant captain would remember. She was sure he would. He couldn't remember how to do his paperwork or when his Captain's Meetings were scheduled, but after a year she had come to know him better. This just seemed the kind of thing he would remember.

She couldn't help the happiness and dread that welled up inside her. Happiness for the fact that he was a very caring and considerate man. The dread because sometimes he got a little carried away with himself and called her his Nanao-chan. Not to mention the time he had tried to give her a day off by trying to steal her ink and brush. That hadn't been the worst part though. When stealing her ink and brush hadn't worked he had stolen all of her paperwork and hid it is various places around the Squad Offices and Barracks. It had taken her three days to clean up the mess, locate her paperwork, and complete it by the deadline. He had won however and she had taken the rest of the day off in the hopes that all of her paperwork would be in it's rightful place on her desk when she returned.

It wasn't and she had given him a hard whack with her fan and a stern talking to the next day. His heart was in the right place, but his methods could use some work. It was the fact that he cared enough to notice and do those things for her that made her smile. He was becoming more than just her captain. He was becoming her friend.

Yesterday she had worried over what she would get him for this occasion. She wanted to give him something that he would understand and appreciate. With a picture of her Captain firmly in her mind she decided to give him a flower. It would suit him nicely. Not wanting to give him anything inappropriate, Nanao moved over to the desk and took a small book out of the top drawer. It was her own copy of the book of flowers she had checked out of the library on her first day as his Vice-Captain.

It was new and crisp. On the front cover was the title emblazoned with bright pink letters. The Secret Language of Flowers. She began to flip through it, trying to find a flower that would apply to their relationship. She didn't think any flowers depicting love would be appropriate and that appeared to be half the book. She also didn't want him to read those feelings into the gesture. She was beginning to get discouraged when she found it. It was the perfect flower for him. It was bright pink and had a beautiful open bloom. The book stated the meaning was spring and poetry. Well their couldn't be another flower that fit her Captain better. Knowing just what she would do in the morning, she put away her things and made her way to bed.

This was how she came to find herself at a florist shop at seven thirty in the morning. She was looking at all the beautiful flowers when she noticed a very small older woman come up to her. Nanao looked down at the woman and heard her ask, "Are you looking for something in particular, dear."

Thinking that she definitely needed some help Nanao responded, "Yes, actually. I am looking for some Eglantine. I think it is a pink flower."

"Oh yes dear we just got some in the other day. I will get it for you. Did you want a bouquet or did you want it in a vase?"

"I think that I need it in a vase if you have one," Nanao replied, thinking that she didn't want him to end up putting them in another sake bottle.

As Nanao waited, she couldn't help but hoped that he liked them. Her patience was rewarded when, fifteen minutes later, the lady walked out carrying a small vase full of beautiful pink blossoms. Each blossom was almost the size of Nanao's hand and had delicate pink petals the same color as her Captain's favored hoari. She felt the smile on her face get larger.

"They are perfect," Nanao told her as she paid.

With the promise that she would return, Nanao left the store and made her way to the Squad Eight Office. It was a quick trip since Nanao was lost in her thoughts, wondering what her Captain's reaction would be. When she reached the office she placed the vase and flowers on the desk. After all he wouldn't be into the office until later. Nanao got out her brush and ink, made herself a cup of steamy tea and sat down to begin her day.

She was a little surprised when her Captain entered the office around noon carrying that same sake bottle with painted pink flowers on it. It contained so many Irises that they threatened to spill out over it's edge. They were a deep purple color, almost the color of her eyes.

"Good morning Nanao-chan," her Captain greeted her.

"Good morning, Sir," Nanao replied

"Nanao-chan, since it is the one year anniversary of your coming to the Eighth Division, I got you some beautiful flowers."

"Thank you, Sir. I got you some flowers to."

Nanao went to pick up the vase of vibrant pink flowers she had placed on her desk earlier. When she handed them to him he saw the slight blush on her cheeks, and just couldn't help the wide grin that split across his face. Nanao-chan had gotten him flowers. He had the completely boyish impulse to run and tell Juu-chan that she had gotten him flowers. They were pink flowers even.

"My Nanao-chan got me some beautiful flowers. That is the best thing I have heard all day."

Nanao tried to hide her blush with a stern reprimand, "Sir, please refrain from calling me your Nanao-chan. It is very unprofessional."

Shunsui just smiled and continued on. "Come Nanao-chan I have prepared a picnic lunch in celebration of today."

She was going to tell him that she had too much work to do and didn't have time for things like a picnic lunch, but by the time she had looked back up from the floor, having gotten her blush under control, he was already out the door and on his way to what appeared to be the garden.

She had no choice but to follow.

When she had caught up he had reached the garden and was walking toward a large pink blanket that had been spread over the lush grass, sitting under the larges cherry tree she had ever seen. He sprawled out on the blanket and leaned up against the trunk of the massive tree. Realizing that the only space left on the blanket was about a foot wide and on his left side, she sat down with a sigh.

His signature goofy grin never left his face, as he began handing her food. They ate in companionable silence for a while, but as they finished and just sat there enjoying the day, Shunsui surprised her again by saying, "Nanao-chan are you happy with your position in our squad."

Nanao thought about it and came up with an acceptable and truthful answer, "Yes, Sir. I believe I am happy. In Squad Eight the people are nice and compassionate. There is just never a dull moment." Nanao couldn't help it as her cheeks began to warm. She just realized that she had just described her Captain and his antics. Oh well, hopefully he wouldn't realize this.

Thinking that he was indeed happy that she was content in his Squad and hoping that she would be for years to come, Shunsui nodded in agreement to her words.

They continued to sit there in companionable silence when Nanao realized what time it was. They had been just sitting out here for almost two hours. Nanao was reluctant to leave the quiet of the garden and his enjoyable company, but she really had to get back to her office and the never ending supply of forms provided by Squad One. With that thought firmly in place she informed her Captain, "Sir. I am going to go back to the office to complete the paperwork for the day. Thank you for a fantastic lunch."

Nanao made her way back to the office and sat down hat her desk. She began completing the day's paperwork with a private smile on her face. It didn't take her as long as she had thought it would. She ended up leaving only twenty minutes later than usual. She picked up her book, and her flowers after taking a second to tuck her fan away.

When Nanao made it back to her apartment she placed the flowers on her desk, and went into her bedroom. She changed into a simple lavender yukata, and took down her hair. Once she had made a cup of tea she proceeded to make her way to her desk. She sat down and took out her journal, ink and brush, and the tiny tome about the Secret Language of Flowers. Opening it to the page for the Iris she discovered that the meant, "Your friendship means so much to me."

This caused her to laugh quietly. Had she not just been thinking yesterday that they had become more than just Captain and Vice-Captain. She felt that they had become friends in the years time. Apparently her Captain felt the same way.

Nanao picked up her brush and proceeded to fill in her entry for today. The date was written in the upper left hand corner. Followed lower down and in the center by the meaning of the flower, "Your friendship means so much to me." Nanao then plucked one of the blooms off it's stem noting that it was just a shade or two darker than the yukata she had changed into.

Having finished her journal entry she put her things away and proceeded to lounge in her overstuffed chair musing about the days events. Her life had indeed taken a wild turn when she had been promoted to the position of Vice-Captain of the Eight Division. Nanao couldn't help but wonder with a smile what the Gods had in store for her in the years to come.

Juushirou Ukitake was sitting at his desk in his office when his door was slammed open with a loud crash causing him to look up startled. His best friend Shunsui Kyouraku poked his head in and said, "My beloved Nanao-chan got me flowers. They were even pink flowers." He then continued on his way to one of his favorite hangouts.

Ukitake couldn't help but smile as he just shook his head and went back to his paperwork.

* * *

_Author's note: Well there it is. I hop you enjoyed it. Feedback is appreciated please read and review. Let me know if I should continue. Special thanks go to the following people who reviewed Chapter 2: Camellias:_

_Hitsu-taichou_

_darkangel1910_

_WinterVines_

_Goddess of the Crescent Moon_

_Kitsune Moonstar_

_Breezybiatch_

_Bright R. Gauthier_

_Anhalir_


	4. Chapter 4: Peony

Author's Note: Well to be honest I don't have much to say this time. There is not much action in this one it's mostly just fluff. I love fluff. Yay! Fluff bunnies. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's wonderful characters.

* * *

Chapter 4: Peony

Nanao couldn't believe it. She had woken up ten minutes late. It was an occurrence that hadn't happened to her since her first year at The Academy. Jumping out of bed she ran to get her morning tea started and having finished that she went to change into her uniform. Once she had changed she moved back into her kitchen to pour herself a much needed steaming cup of tea. This was all done at a very hurried pace that wouldn't have been needed any other day.

Once Nanao had poured her tea she had to sit down. Her morning activities had taken her breath and she had to sit down to catch it. This was very unusual. She felt very weak and she was starting to feel an ach throughout her entire body. After she finished her tea she went to gather her things. Nanao walked out of her apartment and began her short trek to the office, thinking that she hadn't felt this bad since she had spent three days strait cramming for finals during her last year at The Academy.

Nanao had plenty of sick time and her Captain would never question her taking it, but it was two days until the end of the month. The deadline for all the interdivisional paperwork was the last day of the month. Nanao also had to complete the new training schedule for next month for all seated and unseated shinigami in Squad Eight. Not to mention the fact that she seriously needed to revise the patrol rotation. It hadn't been revised in six months and some of the members of Squad Eight had been looking very overworked.

There was just no way she could take the day off. If she did she would never be able to get everything done in time. Nanao had taken over most of the standard divisional paperwork for Squad Twelve since their previous Captain had been banished for doing experiments that were unsanctioned by the Central Forty-Six Offices. That was the biggest reason she was so far behind this month. When It had come up in the last Vice-Captain's meeting and it had been requested of her there was just no polite way she could refuse. Honestly she didn't think that it would be a problem, but Squad Twelve had more paperwork to deal with than Squad Eight.

Because of the horrible way she was feeling it took her twice as long to reach the office than it normally would, but she made it. As she walked into the office and sat down behind the desk, she couldn't help but grimace at the piles of paperwork sitting there. "This is not going to be a good day," she thought as she sat to work without her usual second cup of tea. As it would just take to much of an effort to go make it.

Three hours into her day she realized it was not going to get better. She had only completed about half of the paperwork that she would usually have been able to, and her head had begun to pound incessantly. If she wasn't mistaken it felt as if her head was pounding to the beat of one of her Captain's favorite drinking songs.

Thinking that it would help if she was more comfortable, she decided to take a short break. She stumbled her way into the small kitchen next door and took the time to make a much needed cup of tea. With that finished, she sat back down at her desk and took off her shoes. She knew that it was very unprofessional to do so, but she had every intention of putting them back on before her Captain arrived. She needed every comfort she could manage right now.

With a sigh of determination she picked up the next form on the stack and began to complete it. Nanao had completed half a dozen forms when she began to feel a slight chill. Not wanting to let anything else cause her to lose time she tried to ignore it. However, after signing the next two forms the chill was to much for her to ignore, so she went to the cabinet on the far wall and took out her Captain's favorite picnic blanket. It was solid pink with small red flower petals adorning it.

Nanao new that her Captain wouldn't mind her using it for a bit, so she wrapped it around her shoulders and went back to the desk. She sank appreciatively back into the chair as a wave of dizziness hit her. She sat with her eyes closed and her head in both her hands until it passed. Nanao didn't know what was wrong with her, but she knew that she couldn't afford it right now. Deciding that she would probably be alright as long as she didn't get up again, she sat back to work.

Not long after she sat back down she had started to shiver. Nanao wrapped the blanket even tighter around herself, tucked her feet under her, and reached for the next piece of paper. It wouldn't do itself and she had to get it finished before the deadline. Squad Eight had never been late since she had became Vice-Captain, and it was going to stay that way.

Nanao continued wading through the paperwork while trying to ignore her pounding head and shivering body, until she looked up at the clock and noticed that her Captain would be in any minute now. She took the blanket and folded it and stood to replace it in the cabinet. When she made it back to the safety and comfort of the chair she noticed her shivering was worse without the blanket, but it couldn't be helped.

She didn't want her Captain to know that she was having difficulties. He would no doubt try to get her to go to Squad Four and she just didn't have time for that right now. With that firmly in mind she continued to put her shoes back on. As carefree and lazy as Captain Kyouraku was he would no doubt notice if anything was out of the ordinary. With her task complete she took a moment to catch her breath and set about starting on the second stack of paperwork thinking, "Well, I've at least finished one stack."

Shunsui was striding toward the office thinking, "I just can't wait to see my Nanao-chan. Maybe I will be able to persuade her to sit in the sun for a while. I'll ask her after a nap."

Shunsui opened the door to the office and saw Nanao sitting at the desk completing paperwork. It was a constant and welcoming sight to see her there in his office. She had become a constant and ever present fixture in his life. Announcing his presence he said, "Nanao-chan. It's a beautiful day today."

Wishing he would speak a little more softly, she replied, "Yes Sir. Good afternoon, Captain."

As she spoke his grin got even bigger. He loved to hear her voice even though what she had said was more of an automatic response than a conversation. He made his way into the room and sat down in the floor in front of her desk. After pulling his hat down to where it almost covered his eyes he watched her. He knew from previous experience she would just ignore him. He enjoyed this time he had to just watch her work.

After a few minutes he noticed that every once in a while she would shiver. He couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong with her. He looked closer into her face and saw that it was flushed, and every few minutes she would rub her eyes and press her index fingers to her temples and rub them. It looked like his Nanao-chan was ill.

He couldn't help but ask himself, "If she was ill, why was she at work? She had plenty of sick time." Even if she didn't, she knew that he wouldn't care if she took the day off, but even as he asked himself he thought of the stacks of paperwork on her desk and knew the reason. His Nanao-chan would never take a day off if there was work to be done. She was to dedicated to the Squad and it's efficiency to do so.

Shunsui decided that he would just have to get her to go to Squad Four and let Retsu-chan fix her. With this idea firmly in his mind he asked, "Nanao-chan. Are you feeling well?"

This was just the discussion that Nanao had feared. He had noticed and now he was going to try to get her to Squad Four and the healers that resided there. Trying to end this line of questioning before it truly got started, she replied, "Sir. I am feeling fine."

She couldn't help but think that he might have let her end it there, but as she finished a particularly nasty shiver racked her body. It took her a few seconds to get it under control. She hadn't realized she had closed her eyes until she felt something falling over her shoulders. Startled she forced her eyes open to see that her Captain was standing over her, and had draped his ostentatious pink hoari over her shoulders.

Knowing that it was horribly inappropriate, but still not being able to help herself Nanao clutched the hoari tighter to herself relishing the last of the heat that clung to it. Seeing this Kyouraku told her, "Nanao-chan you are sick. You need to go see Retsu-chan."

Knowing that if she let him convince her to go now she would never get everything done in time, she replied, "Sir. I can not do so now. I will go in a couple of days, once I get everything here completed and sent over to Squad One."

Not willing to let her endanger herself anymore than she already had, he countered, "Nanao-chan you need to go now. You are still shivering and it is perfectly warm in here, and I know that you have a headache, because you were rubbing your temples earlier."

Not realizing that she had been so transparent, Nanao continued to try to convince him, "Captain, it will have to wait till later I have much to finish before I will have time to go."

Shunsui realized that she was just going to continue to be stubborn. She really needed to go. As they had been discussing it the flush in her cheeks had gotten worse and her shivers had not diminished even with the added warmth of his hoari. He was just going to have to make her go. He did at least give her a choice, "Nanao-chan you are going to Squad Four. You can either go under your own power or I am going to carry you there."

Nanao's gaze turned into a sharp glower as he delivered his ultimatum. There was no way she was going to let him carry her anywhere especially not in public, but she new that he would do it if she refused to walk there. "Fine. I will walk," Nanao stated as she stood unsteadily. She made her way to the door slowly as another wave of dizziness assaulted her.

She noticed that her Captain was following her out and turned to tell him, "I am going to Squad Four, Sir. You do not need to accompany me."

Shunsui was still not sure that she would be able to make it considering her slow pace and unusual unsteady walk, so he replied, "Nanao-chan, I have no doubt that that is where you are going, but I want to be sure that you make it there."

Nanao didn't reply as they made their way out of the building. Considering that she was getting dizzier by the second, his fears weren't unfounded. They walked side by side in silence until all of a sudden she stopped. This caught Shunsui's attention immediately. He began to ask if something was wrong, but stopped as all of a sudden Nanao slumped over onto his shoulder and promptly lost consciousness.

Now worried more than ever, he picked her up and settled her in his arms. As he did he couldn't help but notice the feverish temperature of her skin. She was burning up. Cursing himself for letting her argue and not getting her there sooner, he quickly flash stepped to Squad Four.

When he got there the first person he saw was Vice-Captain Kotetsu. He quickly explained the situation, and was led into a small room. He continued to lay his Nanao-chan down on the bed. He removed her glasses and pulled his hoari tighter around her as a violent shiver racked her small frame. He turned toward the door when he heard someone enter and saw Captain of Squad Four Unohana Retsu walk in.

He once again explained the situation, and was promptly told to wait in the lobby. As he left the room he glanced back at his efficient and hardworking Vice-Captain. He didn't like seeing her this way. He liked her when she had fire in her eyes and color in her face, not the flush of a fever and otherwise pale face. She looked very much like a sick child, not the woman he was already half in love with.

He continued to the lobby, and was surprised to see his longtime friend, Ukitake Juushirou. He couldn't help but fear that his friend was also ill, so he asked, "Juu-chan, what are you doing here? Are you ill to?"

"No nothing like that. Kiyone was here visiting her sister when you brought in Ise-san. She left right away to let me know. How is she doing?" his white haired friend replied with worry in his eyes.

"I don't know yet Retsu-chan just kicked me out of the room. She is with her now. They said that they would tell me when they know something," Shunsui informed his longtime friend.

Ukitake wanted to know what had happened so Kyouraku retold his story for the third time. He knew that Juu-chan was just trying to be his usual helpful self when he told him that he was sure that she would be fine and that Retsu-san would be able to fix her up, but he couldn't help but worry about what it would mean if she wasn't alright. Not to mention how she had gotten in this state to begin with.

He had made sure that she was leaving the office at a decent hour, but he wasn't sure how many times he hadn't caught her returning later in the evening to finish some last minute work that she had forgotten about. Sometimes she was just too dedicated for her own good. He was just going to have to watch for things like that in the future. She was one of the best Vice-Captains he had ever had, and he had had quite a few in his time as Captain of Squad Eight. She had also wormed her way into his heart.

He just let his friend talk as he battled with his worries and errant thoughts, until he noticed that Isane-chan was walking toward him. They stood and waited for her news.

"Captain Kyouraku, Ise-san is going to be fine," she assured him.

In his relief it took him a minute to realize she was still talking.

She continued, "She was weak from exhaustion and it looks like she caught one of the bugs that is going around Soul Society, but Captain Unohana has used some healing Kido, and after she rests for a couple of days she should be back to normal. She should be able to go home in the morning. Captain Unohana would like her to stay over night just to make sure that there are no other complications. She regained consciousness, but is now sleeping. You may go see her now."

That was all she was able to say. All she saw was a white blur that was Captain Kyouraku as he hurried to his Vice-Captain's side. She couldn't help but think that he looked odd without his infamous pink hoari.

Captain Ukitake followed his friend at a more sedate pace and when he reached Nanao's room he found that Shunsui was already seated in a chair next to her bed and was holding her hand. A small smile spread across his face as he realized that Shunsui could only do so if she was asleep because she would never permit it if she had known. He knew his friend was used to being on the wrong side of a flying book or fan for his advances.

"I should never have let her argue. I should have insisted that she come strait here, but she insisted that I let her continue working. Something about at deadline that just had to be met," Shunsui rambled on to himself.

"She was probably talking about the end of the month deadline," Ukitake informed him.

"It is two days until the end of the month, and she had two more stacks of paperwork left on her desk. She took on too much when she agreed to do Squad Twelve's paperwork until they got a new Captain."

"They do have a lot of paperwork considering that they are research and development for all of Soul Society. They should have given that load to more than one person. I can barely believe that she was able to do that much," replied the snowy haired Captain.

"I better go finish it or she will be trying to sneak out of her room to finish it tomorrow when I take her home. Will you stay with her until I get back." asked Kyouraku worriedly.

With a knowing smile Ukitake answered, "Of course."

Knowing his longtime friend would watch over his Nanao-chan, Shunsui left Squad Four to do something he hadn't done in years. Paperwork. Only for the health and wellbeing of his Nanao-chan would he do so.

Nanao didn't want to move. She was content to lay there in the warmth of the blankets and not think of anything in particular when everything that had happened the previous day came back to her in a rush. She must be in Squad Four she thought. This was confirmed when she opened her eyes and saw the serene white walls. Nanao's memory got another shock as she realized that she had been here all night and remembered all the paperwork that she hadn't been able to finish, and it was due tomorrow.

With a sigh Nanao sat up. She wanted to go finish her work, but knew better than to leave Squad Four without the approval of it's Captain. When she sat up something else caught her attention. Laying over her blankets was her Captain's pink hoari. Her Captain was sitting in a chair beside her bed. He was no longer wearing his hat, and she couldn't help but notice how unlike himself he looked with just his uniform and white Captain's Hoari. She couldn't help but smile as she thought, "He would look regal if he wasn't snoring."

She noticed something sitting on her bedside table and wanted to get a closer look so she took her glasses off the table and put them on. It was a beautiful plant. It had luscious white blossoms the size of her hand. It was a small bush. This was the first time he had given her a plant that she could keep for longer than a week. It wasn't in the usual sake bottle but it did have his signature pink flowers painted around the pot. Even though she had an idea, due to the situation, she couldn't wait to look in her book and find out what it meant.

Her movement caused her Captain to wake and she could tell he was happy to see her up and awake.

"Nanao-chan looks so much better today. How are you feeling? If you're feeling better Retsu-chan says you can go home today, but you are still to rest for another day or two." This was all said at a rapid pace and Nanao had to listen hard to understand him.

"Thank you, Sir. I am feeling much better, and I am ready to leave. I have a lot of work to get to," Nanao replied.

"I am taking you home. You are going straight to bed. I already completed the remaining paperwork," Shunsui informed her.

Nanao couldn't believe her ears. He had done paperwork. She hadn't seen him do paperwork in all the years that she had been his Vice-Captain. She had no doubt that he had done so, but she couldn't stop the incredulous look that was plastered on her face.

"Yare, Yare, Nanao-chan. I am able to do paperwork. It has been known to happen occasionally," Kyouraku told her with a chuckle.

The return of his laughter caused her to smile slightly herself. "Sir. I am ready to go home," she informed him.

"I will just go and inform Retsu-chan," and with that he was up and out of the door.

Nanao took this time to change into the uniform that was sitting on the other chair, and by the time he returned she was her usual self. She handed his hoari back to him and turned and picked up her plant. When she felt him drop his hoari onto her shoulders she glanced at him inquiringly.

"I don't want my Nanao-chan to catch a chill."

Nanao was touched by his gentle ministrations and just nodded, but was completely startled when he proceed to pick her up and cradle her in his arms. She looked up into his face ready to inform him that it wasn't necessary for him to carry her when she saw that he was ready for her argument and wasn't going to back down from this particular battle. Realizing that she was still weak and tired she decided to pick her battles carefully. So she just leaned back against his chest with a quiet sigh and held her new flower carefully. She would just have to deal with the rumors when she got to it.

When they reached her apartment he stopped at the door, and without a word between them she released the kido barrier that was placed upon her door.

Once they were inside her apartment he walked directly to her bedroom and placed his Vice-Captain in her bed and tucked her in like a child. Nanao wasn't sure what to say so she just sat there as he placed a quick kiss to the top of her head. He then took her plant from her and placed it on the nearby table.

After telling her to stay in bed and rest he left the bedroom and proceeded to her tiny kitchen. Once he had a pot of tea made he brought her a cup, and sat in the chair next to the bed and watched her drink it. They sat in companionable silence, each knowing that their time together would be forgotten the coming day and never spoken of.

Kyouraku sat there until he saw that she had nodded off into the land of dreams. Once he was sure that she was going to stay in bed and rest he left stopping only to replace the kido barrier upon her door. He went in search of a much needed bottle of sake so he could take his own rest.

Nanao woke up after a few hours and just lay there contemplating the nuances of her Captain's personality. One minute he could be laughing and teasing her, and the next he could be caring and compassionate. This thought reminded her of the flower he had given her. It was still sitting there on her bedside table. She couldn't wait any longer she had to know what it meant. She had come to love the flowers he gave her and their hidden meanings. She went into her living room and got the small book of flowers out of the top drawer. She brought it back into her bedroom and proceeded to look up it's secret meaning while sitting on her bed. Since she didn't know the name of this flower by looking at it, it took her a few minutes to find it by it's picture. It was a Peony bush. She couldn't help but smile at it's meaning. I meant health and life. He had given her a bush this time for continued health. She placed the book on the table next to the flower and lay back down. She would enter it in her journal tomorrow when she was feeling less tired and weak. Nanao lay there and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

Every month after that Captain of Squad Eight Shunsui Kyouraku did paperwork on the second to last day of every month.

* * *

Author's Note: Well there it was. I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is appreciated. Please let me know if I should continue. Please read and review. Special thanks to the following people who reviewed Chapter 3: Eglantine and Irises:

Kitsune Moonstar

Hitsu-taichou

Darkangel1910

WinterVines

Film Geek


	5. Chapter 5: Baby's Breath and Gardenias

_Author's Note: I know that this chapter is later than usual and I humbly apologize. I have been in cosplay mode for the last week or so. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's Halloween. I just really wanted to sew for some reason. It did work out pretty well though. I got a head start on two that weren't scheduled for another six months. Anyway I'm sure you don't want to hear all about it. I was finally able to sit down and write it. I think my muses are messing with me._

Special thanks to the following people who have reviewed since Chapter 4: Hitsu-taicho, WinterVines, Kitsune Moonstar, Aquaburst, Darkangel1910, the-pyro-16, Brighit R. Gauthier, andAnhilir. Your opinions, questions, and feedback is greatly appreciated and loved. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews.

Thanks also to everyone who has favorited and alerted.

* * *

On to Chapter Five. Wow. I haven't ever made it this far before.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's wonderful Characters. I just like to annoy them.

Chapter 5: Baby's Breath and Gardenias

"Nanao-chan, It's our day off. Why are we spending it going to a florist," complained Nanao's best and longtime friend Matsumoto Rangiku.

Rangiku couldn't help but shake her head as she heard her friend's reply, "I have to buy some flowers. Then we can go have lunch."

This peaked Rangiku's curiosity. Who could Nanao want to buy flowers for. She knew that her longtime friend and confidant wasn't dating anyone and as far as she knew, they didn't know anyone who was sick.

"But who do you need to get flower's for?"

This caused Nanao to blush slightly as she thought of her Captain. She hastily replied, "No one important. I'll tell you all about it when we get back to my apartment."

Realizing that this was probably the best answer she was likely to get Rangiku sighed and said, " O.K. But you have to tell me everything. You're not supposed to keep secrets from your best friend."

Nanao gratefully let the subject drop. She wasn't sure why in the last thirteen years she hadn't told her best friend about the special meanings of the flowers she had received from her captain or the ones he had received from her. Rangiku still had no idea what resided in the treasured journal that she had given Nanao upon her promotion. It wasn't anything she was embarrassed about. In fact, it was the exact opposite.

She treasured that journal. Archived within it's pages were some beautiful memories, and some beautiful flowers. Those memories were very personal to her. When she was sad or frustrated, all she had to do was open it's pages and remember. She just hadn't felt comfortable telling anyone. She also didn't want to give them the idea that anything improper was going on between herself and her superior.

Nanao couldn't help but be grateful when she was drawn out of her thoughts. They had arrived at the small florist shop she had first visited thirteen years ago tomorrow. Hakashi-san, as Nanao had come to know her, was sitting behind the tiny counter trimming the leaves off some flowers she couldn't name. Nanao had noticed that after the first few years Hakashi-san had begun to have her vase of flowers ready for her.

She had also, after the first three years, begun asking who the flowers were for. After avoiding her questions for the next few years, Nanao had finally given up and told her that they were for her Captain, and that they were for the anniversary of her becoming his Vice-Captain. Every year after Nanao had imparted that small bit of knowledge, there was always a sprig or two of another flower mixed in with the Eglantine. They always looked beautiful, but Nanao didn't want to give her Captain the wrong idea so ever since Hakashi-san had started doing this, Nanao had started picking up the flowers the day before the anniversary.

After all she had to check the meaning of the new flowers before she gave them to her Captain. She didn't want to give him anything inappropriate. And it was a good thing she had because last year the crafty woman has tucked two Gardenia blossoms into the beautiful vase of Eglantine blossoms. It was a gorgeous display, but when she had looked up the flower in her book she couldn't help the blush that had tinted her cheeks. Gardenia's were one of the flowers she would never give her Captain. They meant, "I love you in secret." That was when it had occurred to Nanao that the old woman was apparently trying to play matchmaker.

Nanao knew that Rangiku would follow her into the shop so she continued on her way to the counter to speak with the older lady and consequently the only other person who knew of her and Captain Kyouraku's tradition. Every year on the anniversary of her becoming Vice-Captain of Squad Eight, she presented him with a vase full of large pink Eglantine blossoms and in turn he gave her a bouquet of deep purple Irises. It had been this way for the last thirteen years.

When she reached the counter Hakashi-san stood and smiled. Nanao couldn't help but smile back, her tendency to try to play matchmaker aside, the woman had come to be her friend. "Hello Ise-san, I was wondering when I would be seeing you today, " the store keeper said in greeting.

"Yes, well it is that time," replied Nanao with a small smile.

"And I see that you have brought a friend," Hakashi-san inquired with one raised eyebrow.

"Yes this is my best friend and fellow Vice-Captain, Rangiku Matsumoto," Nanao supplied as Rangiku moved to her side.

With her bright smile, Rangiku nodded and said, "It's nice to meet you." After offering the greeting, Matsumoto couldn't help the tempered look she directed at her longtime friend. It said under no uncertain terms, "You have some explaining to do, and you will not escape it."

Even seeing the look Rangiku was giving her, she wouldn't be daunted. After all that look just wasn't sinister when you consider it was given with a warm smile.

Directing her attention back to the small shop keeper Nanao asked, "Are they ready?"

With laughter in her eyes Hakashi-san nodded and walked through the door and into the back of the shop to retrieve Nanao's flowers.

She heard the small gasp her friend couldn't hold back as Hakashi-san returned with a vase full of beautiful pink Eglantine blossoms. There was over a dozen of them filling out the vase. Each blossom as large as her hand. When Hakashi-san sat the vase down in front of the two Vice-Captain's Nanao noticed that carefully placed between the large pink flowers was several small sprigs of baby's breath, with each sprig dotted with several tiny white petals. Her older friend had out done herself this year. The display was definitely breathtaking in it's beauty. It was the most gorgeous arrangement yet.

Nanao just couldn't help but think that it reminded her of her Captain's favorite flamboyant hoari, with it's pink background, white clouds, and small red flowers with green leaves. It was perfect for him.

Now she just had to pay for them, and get them home without incident. Not to mention she was now going to have to explain the situation to her best friend. After seeing the display in that large glass vase there was no way Rangiku was going to let her get away without giving up the details.

With a smile she commended the shop keeper on her wonderful job and paid her. With her objective complete for the day. She picked up the flowers and headed out the door. Rangiku was left to follow her.

As Rangiku left the store she couldn't help but wonder who these glorious flowers were for. That was not a display you would give to someone you just met, or to say "thank you". Nor did it look like something you would give to someone who was ill or injured. No, That was a display that you gave to someone that you loved.

What was going on. Nanao had only ever loved one person, and that had been when they were both in The Academy. It had also not ended well. Ryosaki had been a complete jerk to Nanao. He had seemed nice at first taking Nanao on picnic's and complementing her, but one night Rangiku had found him with another girl, one of his own classmates, as he had been a year below them. Rangiku in an unusual fit of anger had sent the girl on her way and proceeded to get the entire story out of him.

He had got involved with Nanao to win a bet. Apparently one of his classmate's had bet that he couldn't win over the most studious and intelligent person in the top three classes. At that point Rangiku was extremely glad that student's weren't allowed to carry their Zanpakutos outside of class, because she was angry enough that she might have killed him, right then. As it was he still ended up having to go to Squad Four anyway. She was nowhere near as good at kido as her best friend, but the power she put into had been so full of anger that he had severe burns and no hair on one side of his head.

Needless to say, a week later after he had gotten released from Squad Four, he explained everything to Nanao and they had promptly broken it off. Rangiku had never told her friend what had happened the night she had confronted Ryosaki, but after seeing the damage that had been dealt to him Nanao simply stood up and left the building. When Rangiku had asked her why she hadn't gotten angry or threw the table at him, she couldn't help but smile when she heard her fiend answer, "Well it looks like someone beat me to it considering the state he was in. I would hate to kick a man while he's down. Besides, I don't think he is going to have a date for a while with the way he looks, and I think that that is probably the best punishment anyone could have given him."

Even though this was said with confidence Rangiku could still see the small tears her friend was holding back. The sight tore at her heart.

Rangiku came back to herself as she almost ran into the Squad Four member that was sweeping this particular street. She glanced in front of her to see the Vice-Captain of Squad Eight holding her precarious bundle with the utmost care. This was not the typical behavior she would associate with her best friend. As they continued to walk toward their favorite noodle stand, Rangiku couldn't help but wonder if her friend might just have fallen in love.

They reached their destination and placed their order, and continued over to a bench, with Rangiku carrying both bowls of noodles so that Nanao wouldn't have to risk dropping her beautiful flowers.

Once they had settled themselves at the bench and sat to eating, Rangiku couldn't wait any longer. "O.K. I have been very understanding. Spill it. What is going on with you and those flowers?"

Nanao didn't want to risk explaining out here in the open where any passing shinigami could hear and misunderstand what she was saying. She also knew that once she finished her explanation her friend would want to examine both the small book and the journal she herself had given. So she just replied, "Rangiku it will have to wait till we get back to my apartment. I don't want anyone who hears to misunderstand."

Realizing the look in Nanao's eyes was determination Rangiku sighed, but reluctantly agreed. She also proceeded to hurriedly finish eating her noodles. When she was finished she couldn't help but hurry Nanao along. Having both finally finished eating the two friends started on their way back to Nanao's apartment with Rangiku regaling Nanao with the latest gossip.

Once Nanao had removed the kido barrier from her apartment door they entered. Nanao sighed as she placed the flowers on her desk, because she new that Rangiku wouldn't let her put the explanation off any longer. She turned just in time to see her friend sit down on her small sofa. She heard her friend say, "O.K. We are in your apartment. Now who are the flowers for?"

"They are for Captain Kyouraku," Nanao replied quietly.

This was not the answer she was expecting. She was completely surprised that her ever efficient, rule loving friend had gotten her Captain the largest vase of beautiful pink flowers she had ever seen. It just seemed so out of character for her that Rangiku could only sit there with her mouth open in shock.

Seeing her friend's reaction, words just poured out of Nanao. She knew exactly what it would look like to someone who didn't understand the circumstances and didn't want her longtime friend to come to the wrong conclusion. Without interruption she just continued on and on. She explained that it didn't mean anything, it was just a tradition that she had with her Captain on the anniversary of her becoming his Vice-Captain. She explained about the little book, 'The Secret Language Of Flowers'. At that point she couldn't stop. She hadn't shared this with anyone and she was glad that she finally could in a small way. She didn't want to feel like it was a secret. After all nothing inappropriate was going on, so she just continued on and explained about the journal and what she had been recording in it.

After she had finished with her explanation she just sat there. Rangiku had recovered herself while she was talking, and had just sat there until she had finished. Now there was just silence as Nanao sat there and wondered what her friend thought about it all, and her best friend processed all of the new information about the relationship between the Squad Eight Captain and Vice-Captain.

It was several minutes before Rangiku spoke. "Do you have feelings for Shunsui-kun?"

A slight blush appeared on Nanao's face as she sputtered for a moment. She then burst out, "No. Absolutely not. He is my Captain. We are just friends. We are superior and subordinate. I do not have inappropriate feelings for my Captain, and I am sure that he doesn't have them towards me."

Rangiku looked at her friend with an eyebrow raised. Despite what some people thought about her she was remarkably observant, and that had sounded almost like Nanao was trying to convince herself as much as her friend. Realizing that even if Nanao did have feelings for one of her favorite drinking partners she was not ready to admit it to herself let a lone her friend so she let that subject drop. She let out her most dazzling smile and asked, "So can I see the book?"

"Sure," was the short reply she received as Nanao got up and returned with the small tome.

It was a small book with beautiful flowers and the title scrolled across the top in elegant pink lettering. She could completely understand how this book would remind anyone of Shunsui-kun. She leafed through the little book. When she got to the meaning of Eglantine she couldn't help but chuckle. She looked up at Nanao and said, "You decided to give him flowers that mean "Spring and Poetry"?

"You don't think it fits him."

Still smiling Rangiku replied, "Oh no. It really fits him. But you have been giving him these flowers since your first year together. How did you know?"

"Well. I've had that book since my first day as Vice-Captain. I just looked up a flower that would fit."

Nanao averted her eyes from her observant friend and glanced over to the new vase of flowers. "Look up baby's breath. I have to check and make sure it is o.k. to give them to him."

Musing that her friend put as much thought into these small gifts as she did every aspect of her life, Rangiku turned to the page that depicted baby's breath and smiled. "It means 'Happiness'," she explained to her friend.

"Well that sounds o.k. So they can stay."

"Stay."

"Yes, I always check. I don't want Captain Kyouraku to get the wrong impression."

Rangiku just shook her head at her friends attitude towards the flowers. Thinking that it was time to give her best friend a break and drop the subject she handed the book back to Nanao and moved the subject to safer waters. They continued to chat for a while. Until Rangiku realized what time it was. "Well Nanao, I'm supposed to meet Shuuhei-kun and Kira-kun for a drink so I have to go. Are we still on for lunch on Thursday?"

Assuring her friend that they were indeed still on for lunch she walk with her to the door. Rangiku walked out and turned to her friend, "I'm sure Shunsui-kun will love the flowers." With that she waved and went on her way to meet her other friends.

As she was walking she couldn't help but think about her best friend and her fun loving drinking partner. She remembered the look in her friends eyes as she explained about the flowers. It had been kind and loving. It was a look she hadn't seen since her best friend had mistakenly given her heart to that jerk at The Academy. Her ever efficient, rule abiding, professional friend was in love with her Captain of all people, and she didn't even realize it yet.

The Captain of Squad Eight Shunsui Kyouraku was the exact opposite of Nanao. He drank, he caroused, he shirked responsibility, he was openly affectionate, and he had an open disdain for formality. However, she couldn't help but remember his antics toward his Vice-Captain. He flounced around calling her 'his Nanao-chan', he often complimented her beauty and mind, and he would never let anyone say anything bad about her.

When Rangiku thought about it they were exactly what the other needed. They were perfect for each other. She couldn't help the large smile that lighted her features as she walked up to the small bar. She thought, "Well, in the years to come, things were definitely going to get interesting.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there it is. I hope you all enjoyed. Feedback is appreciated. Opinions and questions are welcome. Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6: Poinsettia and Mistletoe

_Author's Note: Hey all. I'm sorry that this update has came so late, but I have had some family issues. My dad was in the hospital for a while and he was very sick. I appreciate your understanding. Thanks to the following people for reviewing since the last time: Automailjunkie44, Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose, WinterVines, DarkAngel1910, Hushmore, Sage of Velthomer, Kitsune Moonstar, Anhalir, Hitsu-Taichou. You all make my day. Thanks again. Special thanks to Hitsu-taichou, WinterVines, and DarkAngel1910 for motivation and inspiration._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's wonderful characters. I just like to torment them occasionally._

* * *

Chapter 6: Mistletoe and Poinsettia

Nanao was sitting at her desk in the Captain's Office in Squad Eight, staring out the window. This was not a position she could be found in very often, but she had finished all of the paperwork, along with the new

Training schedule. After considering the cold and wet weather outside Nanao decided that she would just make a cup of tea and see if the snow slowed down any before she made her way to her apartment. She was sitting there watching the white flakes fall, and couldn't help but notice how they covered everything in a soft white blanket. It was beautiful.

The trees were all covered with the flakes, along with the buildings. It made everything look clean and untouched. There weren't even any foot prints in the snow, since most shinigami were trying to get out of the snow as soon as possible. What tracks they made were soon covered up with a fresh layer of white. As Nanao sipped her tea she let her mind wander.

After almost an hour Nanao decided that it would be better to just go ahead and head to her apartment. It didn't look like the snow was going to slow down any time soon. She put on her black wool hoari, and made her way out of the office. When she reached the front door to the main building she opened the door to step out, but was stopped by a hell butterfly. She stepped back into the foyer of the building and let it follow her. There was no point in freezing as she listened to it's message. The Vice-Captain held out her index finger and watched as the black butterfly lighted on her hand.

Her eyes only widened slightly as she heard her Captain's voice in her mind, "Nanao-chan, we have a mission. Gather a small group of squad members and meet me at the eastern gate in thirty minutes. Don't forget your Zanpakuto, Nanao-chan."

Nanao let out a sigh as she gave the names of her subordinates and their new orders to the butterfly. She watched as it flew away to deliver the news. Nanao already had her Zanpakuto, as her Captain knew she always did, so she wrapped her hoari tighter around herself and made her way to the eastern gate thinking, "So much for a nice hot bath and a quiet night at home." Nanao, at this point was just hoping to get back home before dawn. Their had to be some kind of situation for her Captain to request a group of squad members, especially if Nanao and he were also going. That usually only happened on training exercises.

That brought some clarity to her mind. He probably wanted to do a training exercise. Nanao knew that if that was the case then she was probably not going to be very nice. As she flash stepped toward her waiting Captain, she could see her breath rising in the air. Her woolen hoari was no longer keeping out the cold very well either, mainly due to the snow that melted once it hit her body heat.

When she reached her Captain she noticed that their was two members of squad twelve also waiting. Without so much as a hello Nanao walked up to Captain Kyouraku and asked, "Is this a training exercise?"

Kyouraku knew that the cold was making her short tempered, so he made sure that his smile didn't leave his face as he replied, "Nanao-chan, It is a training exercise, but quite a few hollow were detected in the area so someone would have had to go any way. As it is Squad Eight's turn, you would have been getting wet anyway since I know you would have decided to lead them. I just decided to go along."

Nanao knew that all this was true and that she had been unfairly short with her Captain. It was also a good chance to see how well the squad members would do in a bad weather situation, she just didn't like the cold. With these thoughts firmly in place she thawed her gaze, nodded, and placed her communicator on her ear.

They stood waiting for a few minutes for the other squad members to get there. As they waited Nanao couldn't help but stand as close as she could to Captain Kyouraku. It was freezing outside and yet his body was giving off heat like a fire. They stood there in companionable silence just watching the soft white flakes drifting to rest on the cold earth.

It didn't take long for the small squad to amass itself in front of there two superiors, and once everyone was there, Nanao stepped forward to inform them of their mission.

"This is going to be a training exercise. Some hollow were detected, and you are going to neutralize the threat. The gate will open in the general area where the Hollow were detected. Captain Kyouraku and I will not participate in the exercise. We will be there in the event that you need assistance. I know everyone will do their best."

Once she heard their agreement, she nodded to the two members of Squad Twelve. They moved to take their places and proceeded to open the gate. The gate opened and she watched her superior officer step through the gate followed by her subordinates. Seeing that everyone was making their way through she stepped past the giant doors that lead to the world of the living with a sigh.

When they stepped out of the gate they were in a small park. Nanao could see the toys and playground equipment collecting snow. Nanao turned to see Captain Kyouraku sprawled out on a nearby bench. When he spotted her raised eyebrow he stated, "I'm just here for observation, Nanao-chan."

With a nod she turned back to her small troop and reminded them, "Everyone get ready. The Hollow will be drawn by your collective reiatsu." Nanao couldn't help but be glad that her Captain was hiding his. As massive as it was it would probably draw a Menos Grande. Nanao was hiding hers as well, even though it was substantially less than her Captain's.

It was only a couple of minutes before they heard an otherworldly shriek, and the Hollow materialized. Their was eight all together, and Nanao was glad that she had brought six squad members even though at the time she had considered only four. In a matter of seconds her small squad was surrounded by horrifying white masks. The next thing she saw was a disintegrating hollow and her Captain standing just in front of the spot where the hollow had been just a few seconds before. Holding one unsheathed Zanpaktou.

It seemed like time was standing still. The only indication that he had moved at all was a light stirring of leaves across the path he took. Nanao couldn't help, but admire the strength and skill her Captain possessed, and it appeared that the small squad couldn't either. They were all staring at him with wide eyes full of wonder. Nanao could appreciate the fact that they had just witnessed something most shinigami would never see, but it looked as if they had completely forgotten the remaining hollow.

Nanao looked strait at her Captain and he replied to her unasked question, "I was just making it more even, Nanao-chan."

With a sharp jerk of her head to acknowledge his statement, she turned back toward the shocked shinigami, and barked, "Pay attention."

And that was all it took for time to resume. The hollow lunged and shrieked. Nanao stood watching for a little while. Aside from the way they had acted in the beginning, she was quite proud of them. They were all holding their own, and no one was seriously injured. Captain Kyouraku had deposited himself back on that solitary bench and was also watching the events that were unfolding.

All but two hollow had been destroyed, and Nanao realized that these were the smart ones in the group. Having realized that they were about to be destroyed they fled in different directions. With a sigh, Nanao informed her squad to go after one while she went after the other. Without a glance to her superior officer she went after it. It made it to the other side of the park before she caught up. It was surprisingly fast for something so large.

Nanao formed a golden ball of reiatsu in her and tossed it at the hollow to get it's attention. Just as expected the hollow jerked around and screeched in rage. With a quietly spoken, "Red Flame Cannon", and a large red ball of energy the hollow disintegrated into ash.

"Well Nanao-chan. That looked a little to easy," She heard her Captain say from a few feet away."

Nanao gave a small snort and walked over to an unusual tree standing in the center of this area of the park. It looked like a regular tree except for the fact that it had thousands of tiny, multicolored lights glittering all over it. Nanao knew that this couldn't be a natural phenomena, but it was very beautiful.

Nanao felt Captain Kyouraku come up beside her, and she glanced up at him with confusion evident in her eyes. He saw her confusion and asked her, "Nanao-chan do you like the Christmas Tree?"

"It is very pretty sir, but why does it have all these lights on it?"

Shunsui wasn't surprised that Nanao had never encountered the holiday or the tradition. He had encountered it only twice in his long standing as a Shinigami. It was quiet a wonderful and thoughtful holiday. It just wasn't celebrated in Soul Society, so unless you visited the world of the living that one month out of the year it would be hard to discover. The decorations are a lot different now than they had been the first time he had seen a Christmas Tree. He remembered candles instead of tiny light bulbs, and sugared ornaments instead of glass balls.

Shunsui felt a slow smile spread across his face. He would tell his Nanao-chan about Christmas. It looks as if she is curious. Maybe even about his most favorite Christmas tradition.

"The tree is decorated with lights and some with ornaments. Christmas gifts are placed under it. It is a Christmas tradition in some cultures."

Nanao who had continued gazing at the tree while he mused to himself, finally glanced back up. Shunsui couldn't believe it but he just had a great idea. "Come on Nanao-chan, lets send the squad back and I'll show you what I'm talking about."

"Sir, that wouldn't be appropriate. We were only sent here to purify the hollow. We shouldn't ask them to open the gate more than once."

Shunsui could see the disappointment of her decision in her beautiful violet eyes. "No worries my lovely Nanao-chan. I'll open the gate when we're ready to go back."

He could see her sense of duty warring with her desire for knowledge and knew he had almost won. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard her response, "Alright sir, but we can't take to long."

Shunsui nodded and felt his carefree grin split his face. He turned and started making his way toward the other members of his squad. He knew that they had defeated their hollow. He had felt it's presence diminish. He could also tell from their reiatsu that the small troop his lovely Nanao-chan had pulled together was making their way back to the gate's location. Nanao-chan walked beside him and they fell into a companionable silence.

Once they reached the others, he listened silently as they gave Nanao their report. She in turn informed them of what they did well and advised them on how to improve. The gate was opened when she informed Squad Twelve that the mission was accomplished. Shunsui stood to inform them that their superior officers wouldn't be going back just yet.

"Good work. You may all return and you don't have to report to duty until twelve tomorrow. There is something Nanao-chan and I must check out, so we will return later." Shunsui couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the disapproval in his Vice-Captain's eyes at letting them come in late. It was about the time he came in every day, but his lovely Nanao-chan ran a tight ship.

Once they had made sure everyone had gotten through safely, he turned to his Nanao-chan and stated, "Let's go my beautiful Nanao-chan. I have much to show you."

He felt her familiar reiatsu following behind him as she followed. Shunsui was taking them out of the park and toward a quiet suburban neighborhood. He stopped as he reached a house that would be perfect for the explanation. As Nanao came to a stop beside him and looked up at him he pointed at the very large window that gave a very good view of what must be a family room. True to the season it was beautifully decorated. He continued on with is explanation.

"See Nanao-chan. They have a Christmas Tree covered with lights and ornaments. At the very top of the tree is a small figurine depicting a woman with wings. That is a religious symbol for this culture. The gifts go under the tree, but first they have to be decorated in bright, festive paper."

Shunsui looked down at his Vice-Captain to see that her unwavering attention was on the scene before them. He could think of nothing to do, but continue.

"All of those red and white flowers that are sitting around the room are called Poinsettias and they mean, 'Be of good cheer'. The big red bow on the door is also a Christmas decoration as well as the red and green paper chains hanging on the walls."

He glanced down once again to see that his Nanao-chan had still not taken her eyes away from the view. Shunsui was wondering what she was thinking when he heard her say, "It's beautiful."

He was just about to respond when they heard laughter inside the house and suddenly the door was opened and what had to be a family appeared and moved into the room. Their was a man, a woman, and a little boy. The boy moved over to play with some of the ornaments on the tree, but the mother and father were embracing. The man subtly maneuvered the woman into the middle of the room and pulled back from the hug. He smiled at the woman and pointed up to the ceiling.

Nanao hadn't noticed the small green plant that was hanging from the ceiling until the man had pointed at it, but was shocked when the woman tilted her head back and laughed. She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed the man.

Shunsui would have congratulated the man had he been able to see him. As it was he settled for checking his Nanao-chan's reaction to this particular tradition. When he looked down he was a little surprised to see that she hadn't looked away, however he wasn't surprised in the least to see the blush rise in her cheeks.

He watched as she turned to look at him. He knew that she wanted an explanation, but all he heard was, "Sir?"

"That is mistletoe, Nanao-chan. It is tradition that when two members of the opposite sex find themselves under it together, they must share a kiss."

Her response to that was a quiet, "Oh."

Nanao tried to gather her thoughts. It was just such a beautiful scene to behold, and when they had shared that kiss it was so obvious, even to Nanao, that they were in love. Once she had gotten her thoughts together, she turned back to her Captain.

"Sir, I think I understand the decorations, but I don't really think I understand the holiday."

"Well Nanao-chan, I will attempt to explain it more as we head back."

They turned and headed back toward the small park at a much slower pace.

"Christmas is a holiday meant to remind people that they should always be considerate to others. They give gifts to the people they care about. Some people even give gifts to complete strangers. It is a time when the rich give to the poor, and the well fed give to the hungry. Christmas Day is a day of peace and harmony."

Nanao was silent for a while as she contemplated his words. She didn't respond until they were entering the park, "Sir, it sounds like a wonderful holiday, and it has beautiful decorations."

Shunsui stopped as he was about to unsheathe his Zanpakuto. He had just had a wonderful idea. He hadn't heard his Nanao-chan speak so highly of something since she had started teaching that kido class a few years ago.

"Nanao-chan I have just had a lovely idea. We will have our own Christmas. It will be for the entire division as that is our family. What do you say."

Nanao was surprised at herself. She was honestly considering it. Her immediate response was to disagree, but it had sounded like such a beautiful and well intentioned holiday, she was considering it. With a sigh she replied, "It is a good idea sir, as long as it doesn't get out of hand."

Shunsui couldn't believe his luck. She had agreed. His eyes filled up with excitement and a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Great Nanao-chan. I will call a meeting of the division tomorrow, and we can discuss it."

Shunsui proceeded to open the gate and they walked through. Once back at their division they went their separate ways.

As Nanao got into bed she couldn't help but wonder if it had been a good idea to agree to her Captain's request. "Oh well, what's done is done. I'll just have to keep an eye on the plans," she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Nanao went into the office at her usual time the next day, and found something she had never seen or expected. Her Captain was walking into the office at the same time as herself. This moment was unprecedented, and it took Nanao a moment to clear the shock off her face. "Good Morning, Sir."

"Good morning, Nanao-chan," Shunsui replied.

"You're here early sir." It wasn't a question, but he heard the inquiry in her voice nonetheless.

"Yes, Nanao-chan. Did you forget that we have to plan Christmas, and we only have until tomorrow?"

Nanao hadn't understood that Christmas was tomorrow, but she wasn't about to complain about anything that got her Captain out of bed before his usual eleven o'clock.

"Sir, I hadn't forgotten. I just didn't realize that it was so soon."

"Not a problem Nanao-chan. I'm sure that everyone will be enthusiastic and we will have everything ready in no time. I'm going to call the meeting as soon as we get to the office."

Nanao still wasn't sure exactly how she found herself sitting at a large table filled with art supplies, while staring at a very large tree. It seemed that Captain Kyouraku had decided that they should be good examples and both pick jobs to help with the decorations. He had decided to be in charge of the Christmas Party that was scheduled for the following evening, and had volunteered Nanao to be in charge of the Christmas Tree since it had been the first thing to get her attention. Other division members were running around everywhere with colored paper, sake, musical instruments, and flowers. It seemed that her Captain was in his element. It was nothing but utter chaos. However, after seeing the eager expressions on the division members faces, she just didn't have the heart to intervene.

She wasn't sure what to put on the tree. The ones she had seen last night had been covered in small multicolored lights and glittering balls, but Soul Society just didn't have anything of that nature. She looked down at the table and thought about what she could make. Her first obstacle was to create something that looks like lights. The only thing she could think of that would give off that kind of light was Kido, but how would she keep it from burning down the entire division. That's when she knew exactly what she should do. It would be perfect, but the first thing she would need to do is find some people that would be able to help. They had to be adept at Kido.

That was it. She could get her Kido students to help her. The ones in the advanced class should have the control necessary. So, with a sigh of relief at finding a ready solution, she set off to find them.

Once they were all gathered in the large room devoted to Squad Eight's parties they all looked to her for instructions. "You all saw the picture of a Christmas tree that Captain Kyouraku displayed in the meeting correct?"

After Nanao saw that they had all nodded, she continued, "It will be our task to decorate this tree. Since we don't have any kind of miniature lights on strings I have an idea. We will divide up into pairs and one person will create different Kido spells that create different colored balls of energy. They will need to be in different sizes also. Once you have created the ball, your partner will then place a barrier around it. That will be the lights for the tree. This requires much restraint and control. I will demonstrate."

Nanao was pretty sure that they understood what she was asking, but she also knew that they had never been asked to make kido as a decoration before, and the first attempts might be surprising. So she held out her hand in front of her and called forth a golden ball of reiatsu. After forming it into a perfect ball she took her other hand and placed an invisible barrier around the small glowing golden ball. Once the barrier was complete she walked over to the tree and placed it on the end of a branch. Her students clapped and praised her decoration. "Okay, now break into pairs."

It continued this way until the entire tree looked like it's own constellation of glowing orbs. The only break in their work was when her students were forced to put a small barrier on the entrance to the room, because they wanted their work to be a surprise for the party. Once the tree was full and almost everyone's reiatsu was low, one of the students, Ayame, made a suggestion.

"Vice-Captain Ise. While we were working I had an idea for the other decorations."

Nanao was grateful for this, she hadn't really thought very far beyond the issue of lights. "Ayame, I would be happy to hear your suggestion."

Ayame, grateful that she hadn't offended her superior, continued, "Well, I was thinking that we could do origami flowers since flowers are kinda the unofficial mascot of our squad."

Nanao realized that it was a great idea. After all they had plenty of colored paper and it was true that flowers were definitely a big part of Squad Eight. Nanao let out a small smile and agreed with the young shinigami wholeheartedly.

Everyone sat down around the large table and started folding. Nanao was into her fifth origami flower when she started thinking about the top of the tree. The tree that she had seen the night before had had a large glowing star on the top. Nanao had to figure out what she could use for the topper.

Shunsui was standing outside the doors to what he happily dubbed the party room, listening to the happy chatter of shinigami who were right now with his Nanao-chan decorating the massive tree he had had dug up and potted. He wasn't at all sure about what the tree would look like when they were done, but it didn't matter. It sounded like everyone was having fun and that was his ultimate goal.

Kyouraku could feel the barrier that one of her students had placed on the door. He knew it couldn't have been his Nanao-chan, because had it been he would have had a hard time breaking it. If he was able to at all? As he thought of his beautiful Nanao-chan he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips as he looked at the small sprig of mistletoe he had hung up in front of the door. It was the last one he had placed strategically around the entire division. He was just waiting for Nanao-chan to come out of the room.

Nanao knew the Christmas Tree topper on the only tree she had seen was a star, but how was she to make a star. Getting an idea, she finished the flower she was working on and got some wire out of the art supplies. Nanao manipulated the wire until it looked more like an astric than a star, she then proceeded to make some more of the multicolored Kido balls. She attached the balls to the wire of the star and showed her students.

Once it had been approved she placed it on the tree, and sat down to finish the paper flowers.

It was a little after two when she left the conference room, through the window of course. She had felt Captain Kyouraku's reiatsu for a short time in front of the door and was sure that he was placing more of that Mistletoe in front of it. Trying to get her to kiss him. The entire division had agreed that since they were celebrating the holiday they had to obey all traditions, agreed upon in the meeting. Everyone except Nanao had agreed on the Mistletoe tradition, and she had been dodging it since then. Her Captain hadn't manipulated the division, but she was sure that they would have agreed just to make him happy. The loyalty his squad harbored for their Captain was rivaled only by a few others.

Nanao had finally made it to the office and when she saw that their was a sprig of mistletoe hung just inside the door she sidestepped quickly and spotted the one hanging just over her desk. She quickly got the stepstool out and took them down. After placing them in her desk she did the small amount of paperwork she had left.

As she filled out the routine forms she let her mind wander. She still had to decide what to get Rangiku and Captain Kyouraku for Christmas. Squad Ten wasn't celebrating the holiday, but as it was a tradition she had agreed to follow she was going to get them both a gift. She was after all supposed to give gifts to the people she cared for, and she had no doubt that Rangiku would be invited.

She had seen a beautiful pink hair comb a few weeks ago when she had went shopping with Rangiku and knew that it would be perfect. She just had to pick it up, but what could she get Captain Kyouraku.

Nanao was lost in her thoughts when she realized that she had completed the last form. With a sigh she got up and got ready to leave. She would just have to think about it as she picked up Rangiku's gift. Nanao continued to avoid Mistletoe areas as she left the building.

Nanao was glad that the comb had still been there. It was expensive, but she had plenty of money saved up. She hadn't been able to find anything for her Captain though. Nanao couldn't help the sigh that slipped out as she poured herself a cup of tea and got ready for bed. As she lay there thinking of what she could give him she tried futilely not to sleep, but it claimed her anyway. As she was drifting off to sleep she thought of the perfect gift. It was something he had been wanting for a long time now.

The next day Nanao could practically feel the excitement as she walked toward the office. She once again avoided the Mistletoe rich areas, but she couldn't help but smile as the stories of how other members had caught her Captain under the Mistletoe. Nanao also appreciated her Squad's dedication. Once everyone had gotten it into their heads, they had put great effort into their decorations. Their were paper chains along the walls, and poinsettias on every visible surface. It also looked like the her Kido students had put little balls of kido everywhere they could. There were small balls of light and energy hanging in every corner.

After having sidestepped her Captain's new supply of mistletoe, Nanao sat down at her desk to finish the paperwork as soon as she could. She knew that the party would start early, they always did.

At twelve o'clock her Captain walked into the office, and after their customary "Good Afternoon" her Captain proceeded to pout at her for avoiding him.

"Sir, I am not avoiding you, just your mistletoe. You seem to always be standing under it."

"Of course I am Nanao-chan. It would make me very happy to receive just one little peck from you."

"Sir, that would not be appropriate. I am your subordinate."

"But Nanaoooooo…. Chan. I don't think it would be inappropriate, and since I'm the Captain, that's what matters."

Nanao was used to this argument. They had it every so often. Nanao was sure that he didn't mean it as anything more that just teasing her, so in her eyes it was inappropriate and that was what mattered. Nanao just tuned him out for a few minutes until she heard him say that he was going to go supervise the shinigami that were setting up the food and that the party would start around three.

"I will make sure that I have everything done by then, Sir."

With a nod he left, and she continued her paperwork. At least she did until Rangiku burst into her office. "Nanao it's Christmas. You shouldn't be doing paperwork on Christmas. Come on show me the decorations."

Without having a choice, Nanao picked up a brightly wrapped package and walked out to show Rangiku the decorations.

At three o'clock exactly Captain Kyouraku stood to welcome everyone to the party. Many people from other squads had come. After his speech, the music began and everyone was eating, dancing, enjoying themselves. Nanao sat with Rangiku and enjoyed the atmosphere of everyone having fun as she ate. Nanao refused to indulge in sake, but did dance with a few shinigami. Captain Ukitake had talked her into a dance also. She suspected this was so she couldn't, in good conscience, refuse when her Captain asked her. Captain Kyouraku did indeed ask her and refused to let her go for three songs.

Nanao had tried not to enjoy it so much, but when that failed she tried to, at least, look like she didn't enjoy it so much. As a result, when she was trying to appear indifferent she failed to see the smiles that were exchanged by their two best friends.

After dancing Nanao excused herself from the party, and went into the office. She had to get Captain Kyouraku's gift ready. It only took her a couple of minutes and she returned to the party in time to see her Captain announce that it was time to open gifts. Everyone had placed their gifts under the tree and they were distributed. Nanao was happy when Rangiku opened her present and discovered the comb. She absolutely loved it and Nanao accepted her thanks and the hug that accompanied it warmly.

Rangiku gave her a new hair clip that had the word friend on it in pink. It was beautiful, and she gave her friend a hug of her own. It seemed that everyone at the party had gotten a gift from someone, and Nanao was glad that no one had been left out.

Nanao was a little surprised that she hadn't received a gift from her Captain, but maybe he didn't feel that he needed to give her one. She decided to give him the gift she had gotten him anyway. After all, he was someone she cared for, even if just as a friend and superior.

The party was winding down and Rangiku had left to go say hi to a friend. Captain Ukitake was dancing with Captain Unohana so Nanao was left staring at the Christmas tree by herself. She felt a familiar reiatsu sit down next to her and didn't look up until she heard, "Nanao-chan you did a beautiful job with the Christmas Tree."

"Thank you, Sir," Nanao replied after looking up.

"Nanao-chan I would like to give you your present, but it is in the office. Will you accompany me?"

"Of course."

They both stood and walked out of the conference room. As they made their way into the office Nanao's heart began to pound. She had thought her gift perfect when she had thought of it, but now that it was time to give it to him she wasn't as sure. What if he didn't like it.

Once inside the office Kyouraku walked over to the desk and opened the bottom drawer, and pulled out a small box. Nanao took the box when he handed it to her and proceeded to unwrap it. She was surprised when she saw that it contained a book. Upon further inspection she discovered that it was a first edition text of a book she had been trying to find for almost a year. Nanao couldn't begin to imagine how much it cost, or how he had found it. How had he even known that she had been looking for it. It took her a few minutes to compose herself.

"If you don't like it, I will understand, Nanao-chan."

Nanao wasn't sure how he could ever think that she wouldn't like it. It was one of the best gifts she had ever received.

"No… Sir… Of course not," Nanao responded. Then realizing how it sounded she amended, "Of course I love it. It's wonderful. However did you find it?"

Nanao saw that Kyouraku was wearing his customary grin as he replied, "Don't worry about that Nanao-chan. I found it and I knew that you wanted it."

Nanao was astounded at the thought behind his gift. Her gift suddenly felt very small and insignificant in comparison, but she had never wanted to give him something more in her entire life.

"Sir, I would like to give you my gift now."

With a short laugh he said, "Of course Nanao-chan."

"But first you have to come stand in front of the desk."

Shunsui couldn't help but think that this was an odd request, but at this point, he would do anything for his Nanao-chan. So he moved to stand next to her in front of the desk. He watched as she took a deep breath. He couldn't see a package on her anywhere, but he was curious.

Nanao took a deep breath to steady her resolve and looked into her Captain's deep earthen eyes. Seeing nothing but warmth in them, she released the barrier she had placed to keep it obscured, and pointed upwards. She saw him look up and back down quickly several times, before it finally sank in. She knew it had when he looked back down at her and she saw a very different emotion in his eyes than the playful one she had seen just moments before. Nanao was nervous so she just rattled off, "I couldn't decide what to get you and it seemed that you have wanted this for a while. So this is my Christmas gift to you," and without any more warning she leaned up on the tips of her toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

As she settled back on the ground, she felt the hot blush in her cheeks. She hoped she had done the right thing. With her eyes on the ground she waited for his reaction. She had waited for a few seconds when she felt his fingers under her chin, and he tilted her face up so he could look into her eyes. When molten chocolate eyes met indigo pools she heard him say, "Thank you, Nanao. That was a wonderful gift."

As Nanao gifted him with a rare smile, she knew that tonight she would put that sprig of Mistletoe in her journal, and under it she would write "'Affection and Love.' Our first Christmas."

_

* * *

_

_A__uthor's Note: Well everyone there it is. I hope you enjoyed it even though it is clichéd. Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday's. Please read and review. Thank You for reading. Once again I'm sorry it took me so long to update._


	7. Chapter 7: Chrysanthemums

Author's Note: I'm sorry that this update is so late. Life has inevitably interfered in my writing and reading, and as regrettable as that is it is still unavoidable. I hope that you can forgive me. At the very least here's chapter seven. I hope you enjoy.

Thanks to the following people who have reviewed since chapter six: Mysticwolf, kinasu346912, Ivy Dayal, Anhalir, Winter Vines, Automailjunkie44, Kitsune Moonstar, darkangel1910, and Tushirou Lover. Very Special thanks to Hitsu-taicho for the wonderful support, constructive criticism, and for just being my conscience in general.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or it's wonderful characters, but I do enjoy playing with them from time to time.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Chrysanthemums

* * *

Nanao had just finished the last form in today's stack of paperwork. She looked over to where the door to the courtyard was open. She knew that her Captain rested just outside of that door. She could just hear his soft snores. During the warm months of spring and summer he could often be found thus, either napping or staring off in contemplation.

Not wanting to wake him now that she had just completed his portion of the paperwork, Nanao was just contemplating a cup of tea. It was still a few hours before the day was over. She smiled as she realized that she had managed to finish the paperwork early today. Deciding that a cup of tea was just what she needed, she went to fix one. Having finished her task she brought her tea back into the office and sat down. Tilting her chair away from the desk Nanao gazed out of the open window.

Squad Eight had one of the most beautiful gardens in all of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, only rivaled by Squad Thirteen and Squad Four. It wasn't lost on Nanao that all three of those squads were Captained by the three oldest and wisest captains in all of Seireitei.

Nanao was knocked out of her musings when she heard a knock on the office door. Nanao thought this a little odd since she always kept the door open when she was in the office. "Enter"

Nanao wasn't surprised when she saw one of the younger unseated members of the squad appear in the doorway. Shina Yamazaki was a very small, diminutive woman. She had only been in the squad for a few months after graduating The Academy.

The Vice-Captain waved her into the office and asked, "Yamazaki-san, Is there something I can help you with?"

The girl's reply surprised Nanao, "Vice-Captain Ise, I came to ask for your help."

"Go ahead and sit down and explain the situation to me. I'll see if I can help."

"It started when I was in The Academy. There was this one boy who thinks that Kido is useless. As you know, I love kido and am actually better at it than using my Zanpakuto. I would always practice on training ground thirteen. Yukio Ito is the boy's name. He and his friends would always practice their swordsmanship on training ground twelve just so they could make fun of me. I tried moving to another training ground but they followed me. Kido is stupid they would say. They thought I was pretty much useless as a shinigami."

"I love my Zanpakuto, but I like Kido. It's wonderful to fight with and I can feel it's power coursing through me. I knew that I wouldn't be at The Academy forever. I did my best to avoid them when I could, and ignore them when I couldn't. When I graduated and came here I thought it would end, but I was out training this afternoon and two of them walked by."

At this point in the story Nanao heard Yamazaki-san's voice waver and grow softer. Nanao thought she knew where this was going, but she didn't want to interrupt her story. Nanao didn't condone fighting outside of hollows, training, or organized competition, even if she did think it might have been justified in this situation. These were things that Nanao, as a Kido user, had heard many times.

"It started again. I thought when I was accepted into a Squad that was different than their's it would end, I was wrong. I didn't think it was possible for it to get worse, but it has. Now not only do they insult me and my ability as a Shinigami, but they…."

At this point Shina's voice dropped off and she lowered her head as if she were afraid to finish her story. After a slight pause, in which she realized that her Captain was no longer snoring softly, she encouraged her subordinate to continue, "Yamazaki-san, it is okay. You can tell me what they said."

"Vice-Captain Ise it is so disrespectful. They said that they always knew that I was worthless, and now they had proof. They said that that was why I got stuck in Squad Eight. The squad that had an inadequate drunkard for a Captain and a Vice-Captain that isn't capable of doing anything more than filling out some forms."

This was all said quickly as if she was afraid of the words herself. She knew that it was likely to come out when she came here, but she had needed to ask for some help. Shina couldn't help but sit there and wonder if she had just made a huge mistake.

"_Ahhh. I see," _Nanao thought. Thinking that there was at least one thing that she could do to help her subordinate, she replied, "Yamazaki-san. I will of course help. I would be happy to change the training schedule so that you can use a different area."

Thinking that this would help solve the problem in question, Nanao was confused when the young girl in front of her hunched her shoulders further. At that point it occurred to Nanao that their might be more to the story. "Is there something else, Yamazaki-san?"

As the girl looked up there was a look of embarrassment in her eyes, "I just got so angry. I have so much respect for you and Captain Kyouraku. The more they said I was useless the angrier I got. I was so excited to be accepted into Squad Eight. I know that I haven't been here long, but I really like it here I just…..I just…. I lost my temper."

This really wasn't what Nanao had expected. She had helped the young girl during squad training a few times and she had never heard her raise her voice. Yamazaki-san had always been soft spoken. Nanao would never have thought she would have lost her temper, because of some taunts. It must have been building up inside of her for a long time. "What happened when you lost your temper," Nanao asked hoping that she wouldn't have to write a formal apology to the boy's Captain.

"Well…. I challenged him to a fight. That way I could beat him and he would have to stop tormenting me," replied Shina.

Shina hadn't really been thinking of the repercussions when she had issued that challenge and now here she was.

Vice-Captain Ise had been silent so long that Shina had started wondering if there was a rule that stated she wasn't allowed to issue a challenge to a member of another squad. She hoped her Vice-Captain wasn't going to punish her or worse kick her out of her new squad.

When Nanao finally spoke she saw the disappointment in her subordinate's eyes, "Yamazaki-san, I respect the fact that you are trying to resolve the situation, but I am not sure that a challenge is the best way to go about it. There have always been some people that feel the same way this boy does about Kido. Being a Kido user myself I have heard the same sentiments many times. I think that we should find another way to solve this problem."

"But Vice-Captain Ise……" Shina was interrupted by a deep male voice coming from behind them.

"Now, Now, Nanao-chan. This is a challenge for honor. I think it is only fair for Yamazaki-san to be able to defend her honor, and fight for what she believes in," Captain Kyouraku stated from his perch against the open door frame.

Not wanting to openly contradict her captain, Nanao sighed and replied, "Very well Captain." Turning her attention back to Yamazaki-san she continued, "When is this challenge supposed to take place?"

Trying very hard to hide her hopefulness the small shinigami replied, "In two weeks Vice-Captain."

"And I assume that you wanted to ask for my help training for this challenge," Nanao guessed.

"Yes Vice-Captain. If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"I will work out a schedule that will work for both of us. I will post it next to the regular training schedule in the morning," Nanao informed her.

"Thank you Vice-Captain," and with that she turned to walk away, and continued, "Thank you very much Captain."

Before Shina got to the door however Nanao stopped her, "Yamazaki-san. What Squad is Yukio Ito in?"

To her Vice-Captain's surprise she replied, "Oh. He's Twelfth seat of Squad Eleven." And with that said she walked out the door.

After the young shinigami left Nanao turned a level gaze at her superior, wondering what had made him interrupt her.

Seeing the look she was giving him she asked, "What is it Nanao-chan."

"Sir. I don't think that this is a good solution to the problem. As someone who is Kido adept I have heard these things many times. I have learned not to pay them much attention. It is something Yamazaki-san will have to learn if she chooses to pursue kido."

With a smile Captain Kyouraku replied, "Normally I would agree with you Nanao-chan, but it looks like someone needs to show the next generation that Kido users are to be respected."

Seeing the surprised look on his Vice-Captain's face he continued, "You might believe all that now, but you still knocked Tanaka-san on his ass when you were still in The Academy."

It took her a few seconds to hide her shock that he remembered that one report from her file. It had been so long ago.

Recalling one last thing she asked, "Sir, just how am I supposed to help her win against a seated officer of Squad Eleven when she is an unseated officer in our own squad?"

Kyouraku stopped before he reached the door and replied, "I have faith in you Nanao-chan. You will find away. It's a fight that she will eventually have to fight. She might as well do it now since she's ready. After all he can't be all that smart, I am a very adept at being a drunkard."

She just sat back down at her desk and watched him turn with a wink and walk out the door, probably to finish the nap that had been interrupted.

Nanao just sat for a few minutes contemplating what she could teach the petite girl to help her win. She took a sip of her tea, realized that it had grown cold, and sighed. Sitting her teacup back down she began to rearrange her schedule to allow her time for everything plus the added training with Yamazaki-san.

* * *

The following day Nanao made her way toward the Eighth Squad's training grounds thinking about what they would work on today. When she was close she heard shouting. It sounded like people were arguing.

Walking slowly so as to not be noticed Nanao continued to the training ground. When she reached it she saw that three boys were indeed taunting Yamazaki-san. It sounded much like what the girl had told her yesterday. Except now they were explaining in graphic detail what would happen to her when she lost the challenge.

Having heard enough, Nanao decided that her Captain had apparently been right and something had to be done about these troublemakers. She wouldn't do anything drastic, but she didn't want them spying on her student either. She made her way toward the girl.

Once she got there she noticed that once the boys saw her they stopped trying to scare Yamazaki-san, but they weren't leaving either. This just wouldn't do.

"Yamazaki-san, I believe it is time for our training to start," Nanao stated.

"Yes, Vice-Captain."

As the young shinigami moved toward the middle of the training area Nanao noticed that the boys made no move to leave. Apparently they thought that since they weren't on Squad Eight property that she would just let them stay and watch. With a soft sigh she walked closer to the boys, "Boys."

They replied, "Vice-Captain," not being able to hide their disgust.

Without showing any outward sign that she had heard it in their voices, Nanao put a barrier up in breakneck speed. Within seconds there was a barrier around the entire training area, starting inches from the feet of the boys. Nanao could see them looking puzzled and slightly frightened, and she couldn't help a small smile.

At that point Yamazaki appeared beside her and asked, "Vice-Captain, Is that a barrier?"

"Yes it is. I couldn't ask them to leave because they are not on Squad Eight property, but I didn't like the idea that they would be watching your training either. So I created a barrier that they can't see through. However, We can see them."

As Shina nodded her head in understanding she couldn't suppress the awe she felt for her Vice-Captain. She hadn't given any indication that she was putting up a barrier and it came up so fast.

Nanao was ready to begin and asked the petite girl, "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, Vice-Captain."

As they walked toward the center of the area Nanao stated, "The first thing I'm going to teach you is how to do Kido without the spirit chant."

* * *

Nanao trained with Yamazaki for the entire two weeks and even Nanao was surprised at how quickly the girl learned. It was the day of the challenge and Nanao had offered their training area as a location and both parties had agreed. So at noon she found herself making her way to the training ground, to watch the fight with her Captain.

Once they got there Nanao noticed that most of Squad Eight had turned out to cheer on the young girl. The boy from Squad Eleven had also shown up with supporters. She also noticed that quite a few members of Squad Thirteen were there and wondered why they had came to watch. However when she spotted Captain Ukitake she realized that they were probably here because he was.

Nanao watched as Captain Kyouraku went to talk with Captain Ukitake and made her way over to her small subordinate.

"Yamazaki-san, are you ready?"

"I am Vice-Captain," replied the small shinigami.

Nanao couldn't help but notice that the girl was anxious so she gave her a last bit of advice, "Just remember the plan and you will do fine."

The girl nodded before moving to the area where the fight would take place.

Seeing that both shinigami had made their way toward the marked off area Ukitake stood and began speaking, "Since this is a challenge between two different squads I will be mediating as an unbiased party. The fight will end when one of you is no longer able to fight."

When both parties had acknowledged the rules they both took their stance and Ukitake said, "Begin."

Nanao was standing next to her Captain in the best view possible as the match began.

Ito drew his sword and charged at Yamazaki. Nanao knew that Yamasaki would be ready, it was after all what they had trained for, so she wasn't surprised when the small girl shouted, "Red Flame Canon." The assembly watched as the ground below Ito's feet dissolved and he had to jump out of the way.

Not waiting until he gained his feet, Yamazaki quickly put more distance between them. Having regained his footing Ito charged again and this time when his opponent yelled "Red Flame Canon" he changed tactics.

As he wasn't much faster than his opponent, Ito jumped into the air trying to surprise Yamazaki from above. However she was anticipating this and already had her next attack ready as she called out, "Pale Fire Crash. The blue ball of energy flew toward the boy from Squad Eleven and he couldn't dodge it completely. When he landed his right sleeve had been destroyed and his arm showed minor burns.

In a fit of anger that she had managed to injure him, he shouted out, "Shake the earth, Buru." Having unsealed his Zanpakuto it transformed from a traditional katana to something resembling a large hammer.

When he hit the ground with the large hammer the earth shot up and aimed itself at the young girl. Not able to get off another direct attack she ran toward one side of the arena and kneeled down, and let the rubble fly over her. Angry that she had out maneuvered him, he tried again, with similar results. Except this time she ran to the opposite side of the arena. This continued until he had forced her to all four sides of the arena.

Kyouraku was a little surprised that the young girl had learned to use kido without the use of the spirit chant so quickly, but it was becoming apparent that it wouldn't be enough. "Nanao-chan I am going to get Juu to stop this she is going to get hurt."

"No Captain, This is her fight. Please let her finish," Nanao replied with a small smirk on her face.

At that point Yamazaki stopped dead in her tracks and faced her opponent right as he swung his hammer again. Waiting to the last possible second she ducked down and placed both of her hands on the ground, and let the boulders fly right over her head before shouting, "

Plant Manipulation."

The onlookers just watched as four vines ascended from the ground and wrapped themselves around Ito and forced him to the ground. As the vines drug him down he lost his grip on his Zanpakuto and it fell to the ground. Now that he had lost his Zanpakuto he had no way to fight the tightening plant. He could do nothing but watch as small pink flowers budded out of the vines. Nanao's smirk grew into a genuine smile as Yamazaki walked toward her furious opponent and gathered her reiatsu in her hand. Having reached him she placed her had inches from his face and looked toward Ukitake.

Ukitake nodded and stood, "The winner is Shina Yamazaki of Squad Eight."

Nanao saw that her small subordinate was looking at her and grinning from ear to ear. The Vice-Captain nodded to her and turned to leave the field as all of Squad Eight descended on the victor.

* * *

Having finished the remainder of the paperwork for that day Nanao was just about to leave when Captain Kyouraku and Captain Ukitake came into the office. Apparently they were going to have a visit this evening.

Nanao was gathering her things for the evening when Shunsui stated, "Nanao-chan, I have seen you do that Kido before and that is not what it looked like."

"Well sir. Yamazaki didn't have the control necessary for the one you saw me do so I modified it. She was able to do it because she inserted her reiatsu into the ground at the four points. And then again for the completion."

"I understand that Nanao-chan. What I was getting at was the fact that when you do it there are no pink flowers."

Nanao couldn't help but think that she should have realized he would pick up on the pink flowers. However she continued, "They have no significance other than the fact that I thought that it would appropriately represent Squad Eight, sir.

Before he could reply there was a knock at the door to the office, and Nanao called out, "Enter."

Shina Yamazaki walked into the room holding two flowers. Each stem held an orb of small delicate white petals. Nanao could tell they were Chrysanthemums. She had seen a picture of them a few times in her book, so she knew that they meant, "You are a great friend".

Nanao was to shocked to speak when the girl ran over to Nanao and hugged her. "Thanks so much Vice-Captain Ise," and after handing her the flowers continued, "I would like so much to be your friend,"

Nanao could do nothing but take the flowers and reply, "Of course I would be honored to be your friend. Knowing that she would place one of the flowers in her Journal later.

Before jogging out of the room Nanao's new friend said, "Well apparently everyone wants to have a party to support my victory so I'll see you later," and with that she left.

Shunsui just stood there and looked at his Nanao-chan, holding her book and the flowers, as Yamazaki walked out.

Once the girl had left Nanao just sighed.

Kyouraku asked, "What is it Nanao-chan?"

Nanao just walked toward the door as she said, "They already got to her to. Well at least after tonight she will be an official member of the Squad, with drunken dancing and everything."

As Nanao walked down the hall to her room she heard the deep laughter of her Captain and his best friend.

"Juu, You know, sometimes my Nanao-chan is scary good with Kido," Shunsui confided in his best friend.

* * *

Author's note: There it is. I hope it is up to par. I know that you all have waited a long time for it and I apologize. I'm hoping that I am now back into the groove of things. This is my first oc so please be nice. Concrit is welcome and appreciated. Please read and review. I hope to see you next time.


End file.
